


Say Yes

by MarieEclaire



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic), TORA/POPPY - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieEclaire/pseuds/MarieEclaire
Summary: Tora and Poppy are falling in love, but an accident changes everything. Will their relationship survive?
Relationships: Tora/Poppy
Comments: 79
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ALL characters belong to the great, awesome, fabulous Lilydusk!!! GAH, I love her!!!! 🥰🤗

Say Yes

Poppy was still coming down off of the high of having Tora call her the day after their dinner. He would be arriving soon. He asked to take her on a ride out with him to one of his favorite lowkey spots. When her phone lit up with his name, her heart skipped several beats. Her hormones were going into overdrive. He was so damn fine! Just a gorgeous larger than life man that she couldn't help but fantasize about. His hair was long and a silky raven color that he wore framing his jaws. His eyelashes would make any girl envious as dark and long as they were swishing above his beautiful golden eyes. He had those plug earrings that Poppy didn't really care for, but on him it looked fucking hot. Tora had such a manly smell that consisted of cigarettes and Versace Eros. It intoxicated her. She had to swallow hard to stop from stammering on the phone and saying some silly shit to him. He loved to tease her. 

She had asked him what she should wear. He teased something with easy access before saying anything but baggy clothes. She covered herself to be modest and it always made her seem like a child. She was a little annoyed that he always called her Kid. Tonight, he would see her as a woman. She set her sights on the new black curve hugging casual tube dress with Jordan sneakers and a chick denim jacket. She would wear her hair down and curled. She didn't often wear earrings but tonight she would wear her silver hoops. Poppy complied unconsciously with Tora's teasing easy access joke. She pulled the beautiful new underwear set out of her dresser to coordinate with her outfit. It was a pair of  
black lacey g-string panties and a black strapless lacey bra. She blushed hard fantasizing about him touching her wearing nothing but this set.

Poppy got dressed quickly and applied basic make-up before checking herself out in the full mirror. She looked stunning. She smiled at her reflection certain that Tora would think she was stunning, too. About 15 minutes after she got dressed, Tora called that he was down stairs. She grabbed her small red purse and locked up her place. As she headed down the stairs, her nerves started to get the best of her. What if he doesn't like how I look? Her eyes grew wide and her heart started beating out of control. She stopped at the doors to the entrance of her apartment to collect herself. Pops! You are a fierce fucking sexy goddess that will drive this man crazy! She pulled her Air Giorgio Armani out of the purse and sprayed it to give herself a finishing confidence boost. Prepared to meet her guy, she walked out toward his parked car. She could see him through the car window. He was looking at her unblinking as she got closer. 

..........

Fuck. Poppy looks sexy as hell. How am I going to behave myself? Tora reached for a cigarette and took a few quick puffs before tossing it out of his driver's side window once Poppy made it to him. She was smiling at him and softly said "Hi, Handsome" as she sat down carefully in the passengers side seat. Tora sat up straight with that greeting. He took the sight of her in and felt the air in his lungs seeping out. It became hard to breathe. He coughed and gave her a deep "Hey, Sweetheart" in response. "Ya ready ta go?", he inquired. She eyed him and noticed the slight blush that he had splayed over his cheeks. Poppy touched his hand that was on the rest between them. He looked at her with a snap of his neck in shock from her touch. Poppy giggled before telling him, "I sure am glad you don't have any juice in your mouth to spit on me." He loosened up and laughed. "Yeah, ya just gotta stop throwin' yaself at me, babes." Tora started up the car and turned on some music he thought she might not mind. It was R & B to set a semi romantic mood. Chris Brown serenaded over the speakers. He glanced over at Poppy as they drove out of her apartment buildings parking lot. She was moving in time with the music, lip syncing to the song. 

"So, I thought ya were goin' ta say no 'bout takin' a ride with me", Tora said softly. Poppy looked over at him with a sad and confused look. For someone who could be so detached from all emotions, she lately saw just how much of a bundle of emotions he really was. And she was certain that for some reason, he chose to show her this side of him he didn't let anyone else see. "Of course I would say yes, Tora. I always enjoy your company, when your not being an oversized jerk", she said with a giggle, "I'm not so sure why you would think I would say no?" Tora simply stared ahead. I'm not used to holdin' conversations with a woman I like as much as her. The fuck do I talk about? Tora looked at her from the side of his eye. Poppy's lips were looking so plump and kissable. If only he could taste them.....

Changing the subject, Tora commented on how nice Poppy looked that evening. "Ya look lovely by the way, Sweetheart." Poppy blushed red and looked over at him. He was a sight to see as usual. The tight black short sleeve t-shirt he wore barely contained his muscular physique. His tattoos were vibrant and beautiful in the moonlight. She looked down and observed his loose fitting sweatpants with a bulge in them. Her eyes went back to the road in front of her as she gulped out a reply. "T-thank you, Tora." He noticed the nervousness in her voice and smirked. Pushing her a bit further, he said, "And you followed the rules." She looked over at him and he winked at her. "Easy access?", she whispered innocently. He chuckled and nodded flexing his dimples. Those same dimples Poppy fantasized about. 

After what seemed like an eternity of sexual tension and silence, Poppy asked Tora where they were going. "It's called the Cliff. Ya can see the water from the river and it overlooks the city. I go there all the time when I want ta get away and be alone." Poppy smiled. He was taking her somewhere that meant something to him, again. Tora noticed the smile out of the corner of his eye. "What's on ya mind little lady?", Tora inquired with a smirk. "Nothing. Just enjoying the ride", Poppy replied. They got to the Cliff within 30 minutes. It was breathtaking. The blue-green water was rippling gently and waves crashed softly against the bank splashing the grass. It was windy out, so the trees swayed with a soft rustling sound that was soothing to Poppy and Tora. It smelled like fresh air and outdoors. Tora found a place to park, threw on his black hoodie and got out of the car. Poppy followed him. There was a rocky path from the top of the Cliff that led to the water below. Tora reached behind him for Poppy's hand which she offered him immediately. They walked the rough path side by side as he reached behind her to hold her right elbow to steady her steps. "Ya doin' ok, Sweetheart? This path is fuckin' rocky as hell." Poppy looked up at him with hooded eyes before changing her voice to a sexy sensual tone and responded, "Yeah, I have a big strong handsome man wrapped around me. Couldn't be better." Tora's eyes widened at her statement. Was she....flirting? He decided to push back. "Oh yea? Well I'm doin' just as fine with such a beautiful girl beside me. Ya have no idea what ya do to me." Poppy thought back to her fantasies where Tora was a rough and freaky lover. Candles lit a dark room shining a sliver of light on their naked and tangled bodies as they humped ontop of a bear skin rug by the fire place. She visualized his hands on her breast roaming and stroking the soft skin on her chest. She briefly closed her eyes and sighed when she noticed Tora had stopped walking. When she opened her eyes, Tora was staring right at her. She looked back at him with the same intensity. Tora wanted to kiss her. It was the perfect time. He saw how she was reacting to his touches and his teasing. She was flirting for fucks sake. "Pops, let's see the water and I'll take ya back up for the view." Poppy simply nodded and they continued walking.

Once they got to the water, Tora led Poppy to a massive slate of rock that looked like old ruins from the past. It was very large and round, most likely a column of some sort that fell over long ago leaving a stump in its place. They both took a seat. It was a little cold out, so Tora let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug from behind. She laid back into his hug and rested her head on his chest. " Tora?" "Hmm?" "I don't know that much about you", Poppy started. Tora froze. Shit, he thought, I knew she would inquire into me eventually. "Can't you tell about your parents? Where you are from? Hell, your birthday. I'd like to know some things about you. And I can tell you things you may want to know about me." Tora looked down at the top of Poppys head, admiring the beautifully done spiral curls that sprung from it. He was so caught up in her look and that wonderful smell coming from her like pheromones. "Alright, Sweetheart. I don't have parents. I was a foster kid. Uh, I've lived here all my life as far as I know. And my birthday is April 5th, 1994. I'm 26. What about ya?" Poppy looked at him and tried to find a break in his facial expressions to read him better. He had on his infamous poker face that gave nothing away. 

Poppy placed her hands on his that was wrapped around her shoulders and began. "Well, my parents passed away. My mom when I was a little girl, and dad 6 years ago." Tora squeezed his arms around her slightly tighter and then placed his chin on the top of her head. Poppy felt comforted to continue. "I am from the Country just a few miles from Moonbright. My Birthday is Valentines Day 1998. I'm 22. Is there something else you wanted to know?" Tora was curious to get her to elaborate about her ex boyfriend but did not want to upset the mood. "Must have been hard on ya with ya parents deaths and all. What did you do after they died?" Poppy blew out a deep breath and replied, "I lived with my grandma who unfortunately passed almost 2 years ago." Damn. Did she not have anyone else? Maybe this explains her issues with dangerous situations. Tora kissed the top of her head and then smoothed out the hair he ruffled in doing so gently. "Well, I'm a poor ass replacement for ya folks, but I'll always be here for ya if and when ya need me." Poppy turned in his arms to look up at him. His eyes bore into hers with a fiery intensity. They observed each other momentarily in silence before Tora made his move. He bent quickly and put his hands on either side of Poppy's face. He kissed her on the lips with his eyes open, gauging her reaction. Her eyes were staring into his for a moment, and then closed as she put her arms around his neck passionately and deepened the kiss. He closed his eyes, too, savoring the taste of her mouth. They moaned into each others mouths, touching each other urgently. Poppy whimpered as Tora's hands slid to her shoulders and then down to her breasts, cupping them both and jiggling. She giggled against his lips and received his tongue into her mouth. Tora's tongue roamed around her mouth as if he was looking for gold. He pulled away to make sure she was ok. She gasped for air and had her arms still latched firmly around his neck. "Ya ok, sweetheart?", he said breathlessly. "Yes, Tora. I'm ok." Tora rubbed her arms slowly and never took his eyes off of her. Fuck, he thought, I wanna fuck her right on this rock. Tora held hands with Poppy as she laid her head on his shoulder. He had an arm around her and pulled her close to him. 

They sat for about 45 minutes chatting about random things. "So...ya ever gonna date again? Like...get a new boyfriend?" Poppy looked up at Tora and smiled. "Yes...there is a guy now that you mention it. Maybe you can give me some advice?" Tora squared his shoulders and sat up straight. Is she about to ask me about another fuckin' dude? Tora let out hot air from his nose and his jaw clenched. Poppy squeezed his hand and giggled softly and then more loudly. "You're so funny, Tora. Haha, Pfft Pfft!! You resemble a strong ass pitbull right now. Serious and ready to pounce". Tora scoffed and glared at her. "Fuck, Bobby! Ya gonna ask me 'bout another guy. Fuck ya think I'm gonna look like?" Poppy continued to laugh. "Well...this guy is handsome...he has black long hair he wears half pulled back. He has dimples when he smiles. He is very tall. About 6 ft 3 to be exact and strong....." she lingered for a moment to see if this person had set into Tora's mind yet. Tora stared blankly ahead before opening his eyes wide with realization. "Bobby, do ya mean....me?" Poppy clapped him on the back. "Who the hell else did you think I meant, you crazy old man!" Tora let a breath out in relief and chuckled. "Hey now.....watch it with the insults, Shortie." Poppy let go of his hand and stood to sit on his lap. Tora opened his arms to receive her. She kissed the branding Balthuman tattoo on his neck and traced the lines with her tongue so softly it made Tora moan loudly. His dick strained against his pants. Poppy could feel it against her leg. "Wanna head back up to the car?", he asked visibly shaken. "Yes, let's go back." Tora stood and helped Poppy up taking a hold of her hand again with the other hand planted on her back. They both smiled in silence and walked quickly to his car. He sat in the driver's seat and she plopped down in the passengers seat. They just sat for a while in each others company. "What did ya think about the kiss?", Tora asked looking straight ahead. Poppy looked down at her lap and said, " I thought it was just like in the movies. Like a....fantasy." Tora knew about fantasies. He had many about Poppy. And regularly. Poppy rubbed at her back a little absent mindedly. Tora noticed and went into bodyguard mode. "Ya hurt ya back?" "Nah, its just a little sore from work earlier." "Want me to massage it for ya?" Poppy's eyes shot over to him. He was looking at her as if she was a sheep and he was a wolf, hungry for a meal. Except she didn't feel like a sheep. Her want for him was just as powerful as his want for her. 

"Yes, that sounds great", Poppy said in a low voice. Tora shot up out of the car and ran to the back passenger side door. He dove in and slammed the door behind him. He reached for her back and slid his hands up and down. Poppy closed her eyes in ecstacy. He moved slowly and deliberately around her back and shoulders as Poppy's head rolled to the side exposing her neck. He wanted to kiss her slender neck and leave little red love marks. Poppy suddenly spoke, breaking the silence. "l think it's time for you to get in front of me." Tora froze with his hands on her shoulders. He strained his ears to be sure what she said. Poppy turned and looked behind her at Tora. His mouth was open and his golden eyes stared straight ahead. Suddenly, he flew out of the passengers door and jerked her door open. He bent to adjust her seat as far back as it would go. He got on top of her and shut the door behind him. "Are ya sure ya wanna do this, babe?", he asked looking as if he was holding back with all his strength. Poppy nodded and pulled him in for a kiss. She put her fingers through his hair gently tugging him into her for a deeper kiss. He moaned against her lips and placed one hand on her breast, the other behind her head as he stuck his tongue into her open mouth. They held onto each other for dear life. Tora released her to pull up her dress. With her pussy exposed, he separated her legs and slid his fingers down her folds before trailing her thighs and shapely calves. He remembered she told him she ran track and field in high school. That's were she got all those legs and ass he had thought then. He took a final look at her before diving in. She stared back at him ready for whatever it was he was going to do to her. He placed his face between her legs and licked from the bottom of her pussy to her clit. He then sucked on her clit and grabbed for her breasts as he worked his tongue flicking savagely over and inside of her. Poppy moaned loudly and raised her fist to her mouth to bite down to keep herself from screaming like a mad woman. Tora looked up at her and saw her reaction to what he was doing to her and his dick grew harder against his pants. "Tora, I need you inside me now", Poppy moaned. "Ok, baby." He moved Poppy and slid underneath her into the passenger seat with her now straddling him. She gazed at him with eyes full of lust as he peeled off his clothes. He took off his shirt exposing his ripped chest and torso. Poppy couldn't believe her eyes. Damn, he is so fucking fine! Oh my God, I can't believe I'm about to have sex with him!! She reached out and touched his chest, licking her lips. " You look....incredible..", she breathed. Tora smirked and reached for the hem of her dress before snaking it up over her head exposing her lacey bra. Fuck! Her tits are so perfect! I'm going to lose my shit! Tora then unhooked her bra and threw it with her dress on the front seat. Her panties were already off and her pretty pink pussy was wet and glistening for him. She sat completely naked before him. He looked all over her and could barely contain his excitement and the anticipation of how it would feel deep inside her folds. He took off his sweatpants and kicked off his shoes. He took off his underwear and let his giant dick flop out. Poppy's mouth flew wide open at the size of it. How is that going to fit in me? She questioned herself, but not for long. A big thick dick sounded just like what the doctor ordered. She instinctively reached for it eliciting a deep moan from Tora. His eyes were like a wild animal. Fuck this shit, he thought. I want in her pussy now! Tora forced her up and then held onto his dick as he slid her body down on top of him, impaling her. She was slippery wet, and he had no problem delving balls deep into her tight and warm pussy. He stroked her pussy at a slow pace as she held on to his shoulders and moaned loudly. "Aahnnn...Tora!" Tora smiled down at her before bending down to kiss her passionately. "Yes, baby?", he crooned into her ear. Another scream ripped out of Poppy's mouth. "Ah!! Oooohh.... my.... GAH! God!!" Her moans made Tora sick with lust. He grabbed her ass and began savagely bringing her down on his dick pounding her pussy at a punishing pace. His dick felt like magic inside of Poppy. Every time he moved it felt like she would cum. He had THE best dick ever. Tora chuckled loudly and pinched her round fat ass. She had said that last bit out loud. "The best dick, huh? I like that. Wait until ya see what I'm gonna do to ya next." She gasped as he moved under her and pulled out momentarily to adjust their positions. He pushed her on her stomach against the seat and had her hug it, lifting her ass so it poked out to him. He got behind her barely able to fit in the small confines of the front seat and plunged into her pussy with one hard thrust. He was deep inside her. He pulled out so only the head of his dick was inside her before diving back in. Tora grabbed her waist and fucked her as hard and deep as he could. "Tora! Baby! Oh my God..baby....you feel sooooooo, UNGH!...GOOD!" Poppy screamed at the top of her lungs reaching her arms behind her to touch Tora's thighs and squeeze them, sinking her nails into him. Tora growled loudly at the feeling of her nails biting into his flesh. He never stopped his pace. "Ya like the way my dick feels in ya, baby?", he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Oh...yes. Yes!" With a few more pumps for what seemed like an eternity, Tora and Poppy both grabbed onto each other and cried out obscenities as they climaxed together. "Fuckin' Fuuuuuuuccckkkkkkkkk!!! Poppy, ya pussy is  
.....fuck...Baby....Sweetheart....Bobby!!!" Poppy giggled. "What's so funny?", Tora asked pinching her cheeks and pulling them downwards. Poppy placed her hands over his still laughing. "You called me by....all those...names", she got out in between breaths. Tora chuckled as well. "Pfft, well shit. Ya got me all fucked up in the head right now. Shit...I came inside ya. Ya on the pill?" "Yes I am, dear", Poppy replied smiling. She was never happier that she was. The feeling of him unleashing his hot sticky cum in her made her feel alive. He held her tightly from behind, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and back. He climbed over to the driver's seat and plopped down, dick still erect and pointing toward the roof of the car. Poppy eyed it hungrily. Tora closed his eyes and reached his right hand toward Poppy. She took it and they entwined their fingers together in silence. 

Tora was first to break the silence. He looked over at Poppy and gently squeezed her hand. "You're my girlfriend now whether ya wanna be or not. No way I'm sharing this pussy with anyone else. You're mine." Poppy smiled to herself. "Nothing would make me happier", she said beaming at him. He looked her in the eyes with his heart beating faster than ever. He was lost for words. Poppy was now.....his girlfriend. He had his first girlfriend now. Wow. He wondered what his friend and employer Quincey would think. He chuckled at how Quincey would harass him for all the details happily. Poppy reached over to kiss Tora on the lips. When she slowly pulled away, Tora asked, "Whatcha doin', baby?" "Nothing, just kissing my handsome boyfriend." Tora grinned with almost all of his teeth showing before he said, "Where to? Your place or mine?" Poppy reflected for a moment. She did want to know more about this mystery man now turned boyfriend of hers. "I think your place!" Tora eyed her with a smirk and grabbed for his clothes, putting them on haphazardly. She followed his lead and slipped back in her dress placing her underwear in her purse. She laced up her sneakers and put on her seatbelt. They held hands again all the way to Tora's apartment both excited for what lay in store for them....together.


	2. Say Yes:  Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and Tora face an unexpected event that will change their lives forever.
> 
> Beware: Chapter is a little sad...

Say Yes: Part II

The ride to Tora's apartment was going smoothly for the lovebirds. They laughed and held hands. They took turns changing radio stations and turning up the volume of the desired song and sang along together. They were both on cloud nine. Nothing in the world could make them feel like anything could change. Until it did. A car, neither of them saw as they were turning to look at each other, ran the red light and slammed into the passenger side. Tora screamed as he lurched forward and the airbag deployed, knocking him senseless. Poppy was in so much pain, she couldn't let out any noise even if she wanted to. She knew she was broken all over and was too afraid to move a muscle. It happened so fast, neither of them had time to brace themselves for the inevitable impact. 

The person in the other car was not moving. Their head had crashed through the windshield and blood dripped like a leaky faucet down the glass. They weren't wearing a seat belt. If alive, they were lucky they didn't fly completely out of the car. Tora came to after a few minutes. The pain in his neck was like he had never felt. Then panic filled his body as he remembered... "POPPY!!!", he screamed. "Poppy? Can you hear me, baby? Please.... say something to me baby! Please?" Poppy couldn't speak. Tears slid slowly down her eyes as she laid with her head against the airbag and her arms wrapped around her stomach as if trying to contain her innards from falling out. The next thing she knew, her eyesight was failing her. The sound of Tora's frantic screams started to drown out into a fuzzy echo. She felt like she was swaying. Some invisible force was pulling her upwards. Afraid, she tried to open her eyes and sit up. It wouldn't work. The force continued to pull until a sleep like state washed over her. 

**********************

Two Months Later

"Is she gonna make it, Doc? She's been in a coma for 2 months....", Tora asked Dr. Sanaa sadly as he sat holding onto Poppy's small hand on side of her hospital bed. "Yes, she should wake on her own any moment from the tests we have run on her.. It appears that she is breathing on her own, but she suffered a lot of brain damage that will most likely cause her to have some amnesia. It would be a miracle if she did not. She may not remember you when she wakes. I'm so sorry, son." Tora leaned back in his wheelchair and stared at Poppy as her chest rose and fell slowly. She looked as if she was simply asleep. The unknown thought of her not being able to remember him hurt him more than the car accident did. 'Fuck. What if she wakes and is repulsed by me? What if she doesn't want me? Is scared of me?' He cried with his hands covering his face. 

Quincey knocked on the wall next to the door opening before entering. Tora glanced in his direction, eyes glistening with tears. Quincey walked quickly over to him, ignoring the Dr. and embraced him around his shoulders. "She's gonna come to, and she is gonna be ok, Tora. Don't you worry. Our Poppy is a strong one. And stubborn as fuck. You know damn well she ain't leaving you if she has anything to do with it!" Tora looked up at Quincey and chuckled. He was right. Poppy had to be ok. They loved each other. And if she did so happen to forget him, well fuck! He was prepared to dedicate the rest of his life to make her remember. 

"Shit, big bro! How are YOU feeling? You are in a wheelchair. Is your leg healing up right? How is your neck?" Tora still wore the neck brace that helped heal the bones that he had sprained and a cast on his right leg that was injured during the accident. "Fuck me, man. I'm alive and moving. She's laying still. Practically dead, man. What the fuck am I gonna do if she doesn't wake up, Quince? What the fuck am I going to do?" Tora lowered his head as best he could next to Poppy, the neck brace making it difficult. She didn't so much as flinch or move a finger. He reached for her hand. It was cold. Quincey stared at the two. His heart hurt for his friends. Quincey decided to say a silent prayer for them both and hoped with all his might that God would hear it in time. 

'Dear, Lord... I come to you today to beg at your feet. I come to bend to you so that you can hear my request. Almighty God! The hearer and seer of all. Hear and see this! Please use your magnificence to save Poppy. Please heal her body and mind. Please allow her to wake up and be with those that love her. I don't mean to question you, God. But it is so soon for her to die. Please, not yet. There is so much more this smart and beautiful girl can do. I beg, please find it within your magnificent being to save her. I thank you in advance for all you do. Amen.'

Quincey and Tora remained with Poppy until visiting hours was over. They both reluctantly left with Tora repeating for the nurses or doctor to call him if she wakes or there are any important changes in her health. All of the nurses loved their relationship. According to the nurses, this man seemed like he really loved her. He came faithfully every single day in his wheelchair. In pain or no, to see the love of his life. Tora reflected on many a sleepless night that they went from the best time of their life to the worst in minutes. This couldn't be the end. She had to wake up. 

********************


	3. Say Yes:  Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy wakes.... but does she know who she is?

Say Yes Part III

A month later...

The smell of flowers wafted through the air and made Poppys toes wiggle and fingers grip her hospital sheets. Her eyes fluttered early on a bright Sunday morning. Slowly, her eyes opened and she quickly surveyed the area around her. 'Where am I... What happened?' Poppy tried to lift her head but couldn't. She looked down in horror at all the plugs and needles that ran through her body. "Oh..my..God! What's wrong with me? Where am I? Am I ok?" She couldn't remember why she was all hooked up in a hospital bed.... 

Suddenly, a loud and excited voice boomed into her room. "Ms. Wilkes! OH my! I am so glad to see you finally awaken! Your boyfriend is due to be here any moment and will find this most awesome news! Can you speak, dear? Can you understand me? Ah, I have to first remove your tubes. Sorry." Dr. Sanaa moved quickly to remove Poppys tunes from her throat and nose. Poppy cleared her throat and croaked out one word with a scratchy voice, "H-h-i-i?" "Excellent! And do you know your name, dear?" Poppy hesitated and opened her mouth to speak again. The wheels in her head turning. "P-p-p.....", she drew out. "Poppy! It's Poppy, dear! Remarkable! With the amount of damage you suffered and the amount of time you've been in a coma, we guessed at mild if not complete amnesia."   
Poppy squinted from the bright light coming in from the window and focused on the doctor. "How l-l-long have I b-b-een out?", Poppy managed. "Three months, Poppy. You were in a car accident with your boyfriend. He was in a wheelchair but just got out of it and his neck brace about two weeks ago. He can walk now. You'll see him any minute." 

Poppy's eyes widened. Boyfriend? She felt blessed that she was alive and that her 'boyfriend' was, too. That he had come to see her regularly even though she was   
non-responsive made her heart swell with love for this man yet he was hazy in her memory. A man with no face. A shadow. 'He never missed a day....in a wheelchair...with a neck brace? He must really love me.', Poppy reflected. "How am I, Doctor? Is my body intact? Am I missing any limbs...."   
Dr. Sanaa smiled a warm smile at her. "Dear, all of your body is intact and the nurses have worked diligently to move you multiple times a day for circulation purposes. Now that you are awake, we will be putting your through physical therapy to get you up and walking again. This is most wonderful news!" 

After a few moments of the Doctor chatting with Poppy about her health and recovery, Tora knocked on the door. Dr. Sanaa flew at the door and opened it excitedly. He clapped Tora on the back and ushered him inside of the room. "Tora, my son! Poppy is awake! Come and see!" Tora's eyes widened as tears filled them, blinding him. He couldn't see her through his tears, but could make out her outline and strode quickly towards it. "Poppy, baby? Ya...ya awake?" Poppy stared at his face and tried her best to remember him. He sure was handsome, strapping and had gorgeous long black hair. His voice, or maybe his touch.....if only she could remember. She closed her eyes and tried to remember. Nothing. She began to cry uncontrollably, frustrated at the loss of memory. Tora guessed it was because she was so emotional reuniting with him. Her large boyfriend stepped forward and hugged her as tightly as he could without harming her. "Its ok, Pop. I'm here now. Sorry I wasn't here when you woke." Poppy wiped at her tears and smiled at Tora as he lifted his head up to look at her in disbelief. "I was so worried ya wouldn't get back up. So worried about ya, Sweetheart. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry about all of this." Poppy nodded sadly. She prayed that soon she would be reminded of this man that seemed to know her so well....

To be continued...


	4. Say Yes:  Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and Tora are back to square one. The fact that Poppy doesn't remember him is revealed to Tora. How will he handle it?

Say Yes Part IV

After another week, Dr. Sanaa released Poppy from the hospital into Tora's care. Poppy was still confused and just decided to go along with everything for now. In the car on the ride home, Tora noticed how shakey Poppy was. "Ya doin' alright, Sweetheart? I know this is kinda hard for ya being in a car. Its hard for me sometimes too since I almost lost ya. Poppy, I haven't slept well in months worried over ya. I'm going to make sure I take good care of ya. I'm so sorry for everything." Poppy looked up at Tora's handsome face and simply stared. She was trying her best to remember him. To remember anything about him. She couldn't. It was all a blur. She turned back toward the passenger side window and began to cry softly, never replying to him. 

Tora glanced at the back of her head in concern. 'Poppy was all about communication. Now...she doesn't want to talk? Maybe this is all too much for her. I mean she did just wake up after a few months in a coma.', Tora reflected to himself. With one last glance at her, he peeled out of the hospital lot. Poppy continued to simply stare out of the window. As they got to an intersection and a car was turning to the right of them, Poppy shrieked aloud and placed her hands over her eyes. She was shivering uncontrollably and repeating ' I want to go home, I want to go home' like a chant. "I'm gettin' ya there, Bobby. I promise.", Tora said sadly. Poppy removed her hands from her face and looked at Tora. "Bobby? Who is that? My name is Poppylan." Tora looked at Poppy from the corner of his eye. 'Does she not remember...holy shit!' Tora began to panic and his brows creased in thought. "Uh...Bob..I mean Poppy? Do you remember me?" He decided to just ask her outright. 

Poppy shifted in her seat. She kept her eyes on the windshield in front of her and remained silent. "Pop...please. Will ya answer me? Do ya remember me?!", he said more urgently. Tears sprung back in Poppy's eyes. She decided to not answer his question just yet. She cried openly and Tora reached for her hand. "Look, its goin' to be ok. I'm goin' to get ya home and you'll feel so much better. You'll remember everything in time, Sweetheart. Its all a lot for ya to process right now, but it'll all come back to ya." Tora took her silence for an answer. No. She didn't remember him and it made him so fucking sad. She was out with him when the accident happened. He felt at fault for everything. And now the woman he was madly in love with didn't remember him. Well...he had two options and both would hurt. One just slightly less. He could continue to be by her side and try to bring back those memories and get her to fall in love with him all over again. Or he could leave and give her a chance at a normal life again. No danger, no mafia, no thug boyfriend. She didn't remember him, so she wouldn't miss him. He felt his own eyes begin to fog as tears glazed his vision. Fuck. This situation was a tad bit worse than death. He felt like he was dying inside. He didn't speak the rest of the ride to her place. 

When they finally reached her home, Tora parked the car and walked to the security booth. Taylor, one of the members of the Balthuman gang under Tora was the replacement of the last security guard, Trevor. "Hey man, anything happen around here since we've been gone?", Tora inquired out of earshot of Poppy. "Whats up, Big Bro! Good to see ya outta that damn chair. Nah, nothing happened over here. Boring as shit." Tora nodded and thanked him before making his way back to his car. He opened the door for Poppy and grabbed her belongings for her. He got her apartment keys from her purse. "Do ya remember which apartment ya live in?" Poppy looked up and pointed to the one with all the plants and smiled sadly. "Poor things are probably all wilted up." Tora eyed her angrily. 'She remembers fuckin' plants and not me? A whole fuckin' person?' His patience was wearing thin with her and he wanted more for this to be over so that he could get away. The pain was just too much. 

"Let's hurry and go up", he said gruffly, causing Poppy to jump at the sound of his deep voice. He also looked a little angry, and it confused Poppy. Wasn't he there for her all the while she was in the hospital? Didn't he love her? Would he be patient with her while she worked out her memory loss? Poppy took the keys from him and walked ahead of him up to her door. She turned the key and smelled the stale air. The food in her fridge and cabinet were surely gone bad. Most of her plants indeed looked lack luster after months of no care. She had a lot of work to do. She sighed. Tora did not enter her apartment. He simply stood in the door frame and watched her look around. She wanted someone to hold. Someone to talk to. When she turned to face Tora, he had an angry look on his face. Poppy tried to smile nervously and he simply stared at her. "Alright, ya home now. I'm gonna go. Check ya purse. Ya phone is there. I've been keeping it charged for ya. Remember ya password?" 

Poppy remained silent. He was leaving her. He must have caught on to the fact that she didn't remember him. Shit. Now she had no one. Well....she did remember Erdene and Jacob. Her job! Oh my God! She immediately went for her purse and grabbed her phone. She turned it on and used her thumb to unlock the screen. She checked her messages and saw a bunch of worried messages from Gil, Erdene, Jacob her granny and friends Maribelle and Danae on her whereabouts and then wishes for her to get better soon. When she looked up again towards her door frame, he was gone. "Tora....", she said aloud. "I'm going to remember you. I have to keep trying." She walked up to the door and closed it. She would love to have him stay, but it would be so awkward. 

Tora hadn't left. He was on top of the stairwell having a smoke. He heard what Poppy said aloud and turned as her door closed. Tora felt his eyes well up with tears again. He didn't know whether they were angry tears or sad. Shit, maybe a mixture. Mostly frustrated. How could this be? Once he was done with his cigarette, he tossed it on the floor, stomped it and headed down the stairs. He made his decision there and then. He would leave her alone for good this time and give her a chance at happiness without the stain of him on her life. He walked back to his car and before he got in, he looked up at her apartment. "Goodbye, Bobby." He hopped in the car and started the engine. His phone pinged. Vincent. He opened the message. "You've been gone for a long time, son. Time to get back at it. Meet me at the mansion in 30."

To be continued......


	5. Say Yes:  Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora decides to leave Poppy due to her memory loss in order to give her a second chance at happiness without the danger of his occupation. But will his resolve last? 
> 
> Short chapter, but builds up where I'm going with this.

Say Yes Part V

Tora walked into Vincent's office and slammed the door behind him, a false look of confidence and anger on his face. Vincent looked up at the sound. "Tora my boy! You're only 30 minutes late! How's the young lady that was in the hospital doing?", Vincent inquired sarcastically at first, and then amused at his mention of Poppy. Tora straightened up and swallowed. "She's home. Good.", he replied simply. Vincent eyed him closely. 'He doesn't seem affected by this girl like he used to be. Trouble in paradise?' Vincent cracked a wide grin. Tora lit a cigarette and leaned against the wall across from Vincent's desk. He took a puff and blew out the smoke within a few feet of his boss. Vincent narrowed his eyes and waved the smoke away. "Time to get down to business, son. We have this issue with the Sumiyoshi clan trying to buy us out for territory. I want the leaders sons dead as a message. All three. They will be doing an event in town just south of Ares Street. Be in the vicinity with a few guys and get the job done." Tora nodded and put out his cigarette in the ash tray on Vincent's desk. "That it, Boss?", Tora muttered. "For now", Vincent tossed over his shoulder without looking at him. 

Tora left the Balthuman Estates and headed downtown to grab a bite to eat. Unfortunately, everything reminded him of Poppy along the way. The little flower shop on the corner, the man who sold fresh avocados (Bobby was saved in his phone with a avocado doing the hula hoop), an old man that looked like Mr. Lam who he had helped her chase down. And then the song....the song on the radio that played the fucking night of the accident. Tora turned off the radio and punched his steering wheel. "What the FUCK!", he yelled to no one in particular. "Why the fuck is it so hard for me to move on? It's for the best. For her! She deserves better than a fucking street thug murdering piece of shit like me." He grabbed his food from the Sushi restaurant he frequented and even THAT reminded him of her. Its what they had their first dinner together. 'Guess I'm just fucked for right now.', he thought sadly to himself.

Once he got home, he set his gun in his locker by the front door and found a place to squat on the living room floor in front of the TV. To make his day even shittier, his phone lit up with a message. 'Probably fuckin' Quincey with his piece of shit problems.' He scarfed down his food and took the phone from his pocket. Oh my fucking God. Bobby. He opened the message hesitantly, hands trembling like a child's. 

"Tora... I have a few questions I would like to ask if you don't mind. Can you call or come back over later?"

Tora threw his cigarette and sighed. 'It would hurt too much to see her right fuckin' now. For fucks sake! She doesn't even know who the hell I am anymore.' He left the message on 'read' and turned his phone off. It hurt to ignore her, but what could he do? He felt like screaming. Like crying. Like punching the goddamned wall! Instead, he stretched out on the couch with his cover around his head trying his best to fall asleep and forget the woman who held his heart in a vice grip. With a final deep sigh, sleep claimed the Tiger of Ares Street. 

To be continued...


	6. Say Yes:  Part VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without Tora, Poppy tries to put together the broken pieces of her life. 
> 
> Quincey tries to intervene to get Poppy to remember things about Tora.

Say Yes Part VI

Cleaning up the apartment was a challenge. There was so much out of place after all these months. She found her fridge with rotten food, trash to take out, and her plants appeared to have been dead with exception of a few that required low maintenance in her absence. The hardest part though was being alone and not having Tora or anyone else there for support. Even if she couldn't remember, being without him made her feel empty. Like something was missing. Even she could understand that. She knew when she was unconscious there was a looming presence there holding her hand and talking to her. She couldn't respond, but there was an undeniable presence around her always. Whether it was Tora or someone else. The stone cold silence of her once happy apartment was depressing. Poppy was also puzzled that there were absolutely no pictures of Tora and her anywhere in her whole apartment. If they were so much in love, where was the evidence? Were they in a secret relationship? She had so many questions. 

After a few hours of cleaning and dumping trash in the dumpster outside, she decided to take a walk around the area and find things that may jog her memory. The sun was still out for a few more hours.. Before she left, she decided to text Tora to see if he would call or stop by so she could ask him a few questions that may help her solve the lack of memory that she was facing. She would tell him what she couldn't remember and try and focus on the details she could to make sense of things. 

"Tora...I have a few questions I would like to ask you. Can you call me or come back over later?" 

She waited for a few minutes and noticed the text was received. It said 'read'. But he never responded. Odd. He was there everyday for her at the hospital for months, and now he seemed so distant. And was even ignoring her? Her mind immediately went to the negative. 'Oh.. My.. God..Is he leaving me?' Poppy sat sadly on the edge of her bed putting her best walking shoes on. After an hour of no reply, she frowned and decided to go out and get some fresh air on her own. She couldn't remember Tora, so maybe he felt hurt by it? It was understandable. Even though Poppy's memory was foggy, she couldn't help but feel the loss. The frustration within her building up. She knew she was missing out on the love of her life because of this gotdamned accident and it killed her that this was all out of her control. She wiped at the fresh tears that spilled down her cheeks. Tora....she needed him so badly to help put her life back in perspective. She was counting on his support...

Upon exiting her building, the first person she bumped into was the security guard on her way out of the gate. Seeing her alone and leaving, he raised an eyebrow and called out to her. "Hey, Pop! Going somewhere today?" Poppy looked at him quizzically. "Ah...um...just going to take a walk Mr......." She paused at his name. He waited a minute to see if she would recollect but offered it up when he realized she didn't. "Taylor. I'm Taylor. Just started here a few months back. Still getting to know everyone. Everything ok? You look great by the way after all that happened....", he said trying to put on a smile for her. She nodded sadly and thanked him, trying as well to put on a smile. Tears threatened to spill down her face again and Taylor had no idea what to do about her behavior. "Um.. Are ya ok, Pops? Want me to call Big Bro for ya?", he asked concerned. "Big Bro?....Ah! You must mean T-Tora. Um..no. Its ok. I already tried and...he's not speaking to me right now. I'm just taking a walk. Nothing to worry about." Taylor nodded confused. Didn't Big Bro love her? Wasn't he always on his ass to look out for her? Now he was ignoring her when she needed him most? Didn't sound like 'big bro' right now. "Well...nice talking to you, Taylor. I'll be heading back later. I hope you have a eventless day! You know, no creepy pervs around the area", Poppy chuckled to make light of her current situation. Taylor smiled back a genuine smile at her. She looked gorgeous. She only had a very minor scar at the top of her head that was mostly covered by her wavy hair. "Thanks, Sweetheart", he replied. Sweetheart.... hmm... sounded so familiar. So warm. "Ok, see you later!" She gave him the peace sign and walked away down the block towards nowhere in particular. 

Taylor watched her until she disappeared in the distance. She looked sad about something. Maybe just getting back into the real world after being out cold for months was a lot to bare, but Tora ignoring her was even more concerning. Taylor decided to whip out his phone and text Tora. 

Taylor:

'Big bro, ya girl is leaving on her own down the street. She was crying. Not sure where she is headed. Just a heads up.' 

Taylor was about to put his phone away when a ding popped up almost immediately. Big Bro. 

"Thanks for the heads up"

'Fuck', Taylor thought. There really is something going on. 'I'll have to look out for her myself or Big Bro might kill me later.' 

*****************

Tora propped himself up on the couch. 'Fuck, just when I was falling asleep she pops right the hell back up.' He dreamed about her beautiful smile and them holding hands at the fair. About the time they went out for ice cream and she ate a shit ton. She told him she loved him and that she would always be there before fading away as Tora cried and yelled her name. Now he woke to a text from Taylor saying she was crying and walking aimlessly down the street somewhere. What if she got lost? What if she couldn't remember her way the hell back home? FUCK FUCK FUCK! He quickly pulled up his phone and clicked on the name Quincey. The princess would know what to do.. The phone rang a few times before a loud and overly happy voice rang out, "Honey! You doing ok? I haven't seen you in a few days!" Tora swallowed. He abored being called Honey, but allowed Quincey to since he knew no better. "I need a favor. Can ya go by Poppy's and check up on her? Taylor said he saw her walking and crying down her block." Quincey was silent for a long moment. "So thats it, huh? You going to run away when she needs you the most? Just let me and Taylor do the work of watching over her for you? Well guess what? I'm a great friend so I'll go, but I am disappointed in what you are doing to her. Its not fair, Tora. She needs you now more than ever. I want to see how she is doing anyway, though I guess." Tora frowned and simply said, "Thanks." 

Quincey sighed. "Tora...why?" Tora scratched the top of his head. There was no itch, but the sensation usually helped him activate his brain to come up with an answer. "Quince, she doesn't remember me. I wanna give her an out. A chance without me being a stain on her life." Quincey drew in a deep dramatic breath. "She doesn't remember you???!! Shit! Well...leave it to me! I'll help her remember you!" Tora became enraged. "Oh no the fuck ya don't, Quince! I need this to happen. She deserves better than me. I'm dangerous. I fought with myself damn near everyday I was with her. Endangering her life like that. I can't be selfish anymore. I have to give her a second chance without the danger." Quincey ignored everything he said. "Ok! I'm going to help her remember, and when she does, question is will you be ready?", Quincey said in a low and serious voice. Tora thought about it. If Poppy somehow remembered him, how could he stay away? "I guess we will cross that bridge if and when it happens, Quince. For now, I'm ghosting her completely. And ya can't chance my mind."

Quincey hung up with Tora and got himself dressed. He could understand where Tora was coming from. None of this was new. Tora ALWAYS had this stance. That he was worthless and a thug and didn't deserve love. Now that Poppy had the accident, he felt like he could finally walk away and give her the chance he thought she deserved without the guilt of her being emotionally aware anymore. What stopped him before was he knew Poppy loved him very much and it would break her if he left. Quincey was determined to get to Poppy. Suddenly, Quinceys eyes widened in horror. 'Shit.....will she even remember me?'

**********************

Quincey drove like a mad man all around Poppy's apartment and the surrounding area until he found the petite brunette walking out of a flower shop. She was holding a beautiful arrangement of red and white roses with a satin ribbon around them. She was smelling them on the street corner when he pulled up next to her. "Poppylan! Well helloooooo my gorgeous editor! Long time no see! How are you feeling?", he said with the happiest smile he could foster to not alarm her. Poppy's eyes were as large as saucers as she stared at the handsome blonde man in front of her. His car was flashy and he looked like he was wealthy. He looked familiar...but she couldn't quite place it. Editor? Thats right, she WAS an editor. Erdene, Jacob, and Gil! She would have to contact them as soon as she got home! "Um...I'm doing good. Just out for a walk. I bought some flowers to brighten my apartment. My plants died." Poppy smiled sadly and Quincey felt a tug at his own heart strings seeing her on the brink of tears. He knew Tora was ghosting her, and wondered if she knew. They had only gotten back from the hospital a few hours ago and this was all so sudden and new for her. Experiencing life again after a coma. The knowledge made him feel extremely guilty. He would do anything to set this right. "Want a lift?", Quincey said smiling his toothy smile and pointing toward the passenger seat. Poppy was a little apprehensive, but this man obviously knew her and she felt the kindness radiating off of him. It was contagious. "Sure", she said back with a smile of her own. 

Quincey was delighted that she would get in the car with him. He had an idea on where he could take her to get that memory of hers jogged. Regina's Peak! Tora and Poppy had gone there the day of the accident, and many a night before then together. She had to see it. To touch the graffiti littered walls, to smell the open air. The familiarity of the area just had to spark a memory. He knew it was soon, she just got home today, but he had to start somewhere. Even if he had to take her some place every damned day that herself and Tora frequented. There was also the pictures he secretly took of the happy couple and sent to Tora's phone. He still had them. Operation 'Save Tora and Poppy" was a go. 

To be continued.....


	7. Say Yes:  Part VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of her return, Quincey took Poppy to Regina's Peak to spark her memories and tells her all about the times herself and Tora shared.

Say Yes: Part VII

Quincey drove up the narrow passage at full speed. She trusted him even though she had no idea where he was taking her. She couldn't put a finger on it, but it reminded Poppy of something. She placed a finger on her lips and began to chuckle before telling Quincey to slow down. "Feels like deja vu", she said to Quincey, staring at his profile as he drove. Quincey glanced at Poppy and raised his eyebrows, smirking. 'So she's getting something already from this.' His heart was hopeful. He knew not to expect much on the first day, but he would get her there. He would change Tora's mind. He would help to give them the life they deserved. The love those two shared was real. It was undeniable. Almost made him envious. He who had it all. The wealth, the prestige, the women. Quincey needed for nothing. Yet his bestfriend who lived in a shithole concrete apartment and this little woman who counted coins to buy groceries had his envy. 'My my. I guess the saying is true. Money CANT buy everything.' 

Quincey decided now was the time to plant a few seeds as they were pulling up to Regina's Peak. Slowly they rounded the corner and up the drove to the famed area. Poppy looked around in wonder. The surroundings looked so familiar yet so distant. As if time had suddenly stopped. Quincey parked and ran over to the passenger side door to let Poppy out. "Poppy, this is the place you and Tora came on the night of your accident. You two would come here all the time. It was a special place for the both of you to be alone. Does anything look familiar?" Poppy stepped out of the car and held on to Quinceys extended hand. Then she entwined her fingers with Quinceys and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Quincey grabbed Poppy in a tight hug and began to cry himself. Emotions for both of them ran high as Poppy closed her eyes and tried to remember. Then it hit her.... Blaring lights, the sound of a song playing on the radio, Tora yelling out her name after the silence....the crash was so definingly loud. When the silence came....all she could hear was her name on repeat like a chant. Over and over again...as she slumped forward lifeless. The life slipping out of her. She often dreamed about this.... it was always choppy. Sometimes only darkness and sounds, no visuals. Today, she saw visuals. She saw Tora's frightened face as the car came close to his. "Tora...", she said through her tears. "Tora! He was next to me in the c-c-car when we crashed. I saw him!" Quincey hugged her tighter. "Thats right, Honey. Tora never left your side. Before, during and after the accident when you laid on that hospital bed. He was there. In a wheelchair himself, but he was there." Poppy continued to cry as she held on tightly to Quincey's sweater. 

"The accident, it took everything away from me. Tora doesn't want me anymore. He seemed so cold and short when he left today.. He didn't even say goodbye. Why? Why doesn't he want me if he never left my side? Why is he leaving me now?" He knew the answer, but should he tell her the truth? He decided to wait a little and bring up happier times between the two. After all, none of that would matter once Quincey made the call that she remembered. She remembered him. She remembered Tora during the accident. Lets see how well she would remember Tora before it as well. "Poppy, can you remember my name?", was all Quincey replied, changing the topic. Poppy looked up into his handsome face. She traced the scar over his eye with her index finger and smiled. "I'm your editor. Its still fuzzy, but being near you is undeniable. I know you. You are someone to me. Yet I can't place a name yet. Too soon." Quincey nodded. He was hopeful with every second that passed between them. "Its Quincey.", he answered. "Come on, let's have a look around, shall we? And maybe Tora is just busy with work. He started back today." Poppy nodded and became hopeful herself. 'Maybe that is why he didn't reply! I just worried myself for nothing!' "Thank you, Quincey. Thank you for finding me. For doing this. I'm sure some memories will come back in time." Quincey pulled away from their embrace and reached to hold her hand. "You are a dear friend. I would do anything for you.", he said beaming at her as he used a free hand to wipe away the trace of tears on his cheeks. 

Quincey took her around the dirty path and pointed out the graffiti and told her old stories of when himself and Tora with their friends used to come down and bullshit around. He showed her a picture on his phone of the Ares Street Kings, a young Tora, a young Quincey and a few of their friends. Poppy smiled down at the picture and identified Tora. Even though his hair was cropped short and a different color, she identified him. "Things are still hazy for me, Quincey. Its like I can see him, but it is blurry. The memories are all blurry." Quincey nodded. "But you remember. Even if those memories are blurry. You remember. It will take time, Poppy. Some memories may never come back to you. But you can hold on to what you do remember, and make new memories." Poppy smiled at that. "You're right, Quincey. I should be grateful to be alive right now. I can make new memories. I just so badly want that connection back with Tora that I feel I have lost. I need him to help me, Quincey." Quincey nodded sadly. As of now, he knew Tora would be of no help. And the attempts that she made to call or contact him would be futile. He chose to not disclose this if he didn't absolutely have to. It was too soon to realize that, anyway. 

Quincey took her to the edge of the cliff where Tora had tied her so she wouldn't fall. Poppy chuckled at that. She couldn't remember it, but the story felt vaguely familiar. Poppy looked up at the graffiti on the wall once again and then closed her eyes, willing anything to come back to her. She drew a blank and decided not to blow a brain vessel trying to tap into her mind so soon. She opened her eyes to a pair of blue curious eyes looking directly into hers. Poppy sighed. Instead of telling Quincey that she couldn't see anymore images from her past, she walked in back toward his car holding onto his hand. "I think this is enough for today, Quincey. I should head back to get some rest." Quincey agreed and opened his car door for her.   
"How about tomorrow? Want to come back and try to remember a few things again?" Poppy shook her head. It was Thursday and tomorrow she would get reconnected with her job. "Not tomorrow. I want to get reacquainted with work even if I don't physically come off of leave for another month. I want to take my time, yet get a little head start. How about this weekend? Sunday?" Quincey smiled. "Sunday same time?" Poppy nodded. "Thats perfect. We can meet at my apartment." 

Quincey couldn't help but reflect that now there was hope that Poppy would come back soon, but would Tora? 

*******************

Back at Quincey's apartment, Tora sat on the couch playing one of his violent shooting games, yelling at the TV when his character was killed by an enemy. Quincey loudly shut the door and set his keys on the table to announce his presence. Tora whipped his head around to look him up and down. Quincey smiled sadly and walked toward the couch. He sat down next to Tora in silence for a little too long for Tora's taste. "WELL?!", Tora finally said glaring at Quincey and breaking the silence. Quincey was feeling emotional and found that he could not speak. Tears formed under is eyes as he held his head down. Tora eyed him in concern. "Quince, what happened? Did you find her?" Tora's heart began to race. What if she was hurt? What if he couldn't find her? This is all my fucking fault! "Quincey, ANSWER ME GODDAMN IT!" Tora suddenly stood up in front of Quincey and began shaking his shoulders. When Quincey began to openly weep, Tora broke down. He fell on his knees and cried, holding on to his brother. His bestfriend. He cried for the love he lost. He cried for Poppy. He cried for himself. They cried together for what seemed like an eternity when Quincey finally looked up and patted Tora on his back. "Big bro? I found her......" 

Tora looked up into Quincey's eyes through his blurry ones and waited for him to continue speaking. "I took her to Regina's Peak." Tora sat up straight and wiped the tears from his face with the sleeve of his shirt. "And?....", Tora inquired, afraid of the answer. "Poppy had a flash back of the accident. She remembered you beside her and calling her name. She also said I was familiar to her...Tora. That she is my editor. She said things still look blurry and nothing completely is clear to her, but fragments are there, Tora. She said she needed you. She cried because she knows you left her. I didn't confirm it and I even gave the excuse you started work. She said you didn't even say goodbye. She was upset that you left her when she needed you to help her put her life together the most. She cried and I cried and we just stood holding each other, Tora. She needs you. You can't just walk away, now." 

Tora felt like a complete lump of shit. He had left her without even saying goodbye today. She just got out of the hospital, and he let his anger, frustration and lack of patience get the best of him. He didn't even fucking try to understand what she was dealing with. He didn't even give her 24 fucking hours to get rest and find herself. What a fucking asshole. He ignored her when she reached out to him. The pain of losing her was too much for him to bare anymore, yet he still felt like he was doing her a service by staying away. Stubborn as a fucking bull. Even though his heart ached, he was refusing to listen to it. Hell bent that he was worthless. That he was not worthy. That he was a stain. A killer. How could he go back to her now? Could they start over and bond once again? With this new information from Quincey, Poppy surely wanted to. She wanted him. Said she needed him. But she didn't remember Tora's shady line of work. She didn't know what she was asking for. Tora had a lot to consider and decided to wait. Wait for the right timing if and when he would go back to the woman he loved. He would give her time so that her decision to be with him would be undoubtedly hers. For Tora, hopefully that day comes soon. 

To be continued.....


	8. Say Yes:  Part VIII Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy attempts to go to Goldfish Publishing and things get emotional.....

Say Yes: Part VIII. Part 1

*Friday

Poppy~

When I got home last night, I was emotionally exhausted. Tora never responded to my text.. Seriously. Fuck him. Maybe he only came to the hospital to see me because he felt guilty he was the one driving the night of the accident. Here I thought he actually cared. He didn't even give me a chance to get myself together before he just left without a goodbye. I don't even know if he was at fault for the accident or not and does it really matter? Quincey's excuse for him that he was working only made me a little angrier once I realized it was complete bullshit. He knew Tora was ghosting me. He just felt terribly about it and I don't blame him. It's not his cross to bare. Besides, Quincey is super sweet for taking me out and trying to get inside my head and even offering to continue to help me. 

At this point, I kind of want to....forget. And keep forgetting. It hurts too much to try and remember. And it hurts to try and remember someone that is trying to say goodbye to me. What happens when I remember how much I loved Tora and he is out of reach to me anyway? My heart wouldn't be able to take it. So it's best to just focus back on my life and what matters most. My personal health and getting back focused on work. I remember my job. I forgot where it was, though. I had to Google it. Once I saw the map, my memory kicked back into full gear. 

Before I went to bed last night, my finger hovered over Erdene's name in my phone. I had cried my eyes out all day, and I felt like I would cry even more talking to her for the first time since the accident. However, I did it. I pressed her name and she answered after the 2nd ring. "POPPY! OMG POPPY! Is it really you?", she cried into the phone. "Yeah, its me, Dene. I miss you." We both cried for a good 10 minutes, but not because we were sad. Because we were happy. Happy to reconnect. Happy I was alive. Happy we would see each other again. This is how a reunion should be. We talked for 2 hours about everything and I told her hesitantly about Tora when she asked. She was floored when I told her he was not responding to my text and practically just dumped me at my apartment and left. "Really? He was so into you, Poppy. Something can't be right." "Regardless, I want to put that aside and get back to work. I thought about coming up tomorrow to see you all and have lunch? I know I don't come back officially for another month, but I could use support.", I replied to her. She excitedly agreed and here I am now getting dressed to head down there. I am nervous and excited at the same time to get some semblance of normality back after being stuck in a bed unaware of my surroundings for months. 

Aside from that, I know I told Quincey that I would go with him this weekend, but I decided I should go stay with my Grandmother for two weeks. I figured it would be good to surround myself with people who love me during this difficult time in my life. Its just temporary. I will get through it. But I'm not dense enough to think that I can alone. I'll get through it with my family and friends. The ones I have left at least. 

I left the apartment around noon and made my way down the stairs and out into the fresh air. I waved at Taylor as I made my way out of the front gate. He smiled at me and told me to have a good day. It helped pick my mood up. I smiled the biggest smile I could muster and squeezed my purse to my chest as I took off toward the cab that was parked right out front waiting. The cab driver was polite and we made small talk as we drove toward my place of employment. I found out he has a daughter, a cat and a dog, and his wife is hilarious. I also found that this made me envy him. My parents were gone. That pain couldn't be erased. 

When we made it to Giant Goldfish Publishing, I got out and thanked the driver before stepping up onto the curb. I took a good look at the building. Yep, I remember the light beige brick walls and the winding staircase that led to the glass front door of the office. The smell of coffee filled my nostrils and the nostalgia came flooding back. How I had missed this place. I skipped up the stairs 2 at a time grinning excitedly from ear to ear. My heart hammering in my chest. Once I reached the top of the stairs I froze. I was met by a familiar face smiling back at me from behind the glass. Quincey. And to my astonishment, Tora was standing behind him looking down at his phone with a lit cigarette hanging loosely from his lips as he leaned against the wall. No. NO! I came here for a peace of mind, not this! Not so soon! My good feeling suddenly fell and Quincey caught on to the disappearance of my smile right away. He lost his, too when I simply stood at the door and didn't walk in. Should I yell for the cab and go back home? Why didn't Erdene tell me they were there? I wouldn't have come. 

I must have stood there for a while in shock because Quincey now eyed me with concern and walked over to open the door for me. Tora looked up and stared at me. I completely ignored him. "Poppy?", Quincey said questioningly. "Is.... everything ok?" I glared at him. I didn't mean to, but all my happiness was just shot down like a duck in the sky during hunting season. "No, Quincey. It's not O.K. Did Erdene tell you I was coming today?", I spat viciously. I still didn't make a move to walk inside. He was shocked at my snappish tone. Nervously he played with the hem of his shirt and replied, "Y-Yeah", and then looked behind him at Tora who shrugged at him and focused back on me. "...when we arrived just a bit ago. I was hoping to catch you. I convinced Tora to come as well a-a-nd..." "Convinced? I don't need ANYBODY around me that needs to be CONVINCED to be there! I TOLD you I wanted peace of mind and to reconnect today at work! I didn't want THIS today, Quincey! I'm leaving." Quincey flinched at my words and sealed his mouth shut in further surprise at my sudden anger. Tora put out his cigarette and took a few steps forward behind Quincey and eyed me with his nostrils flaired. I turned back around and headed down the stairs. I heard a deep voice yell, "POPPYLAN, WAIT!", behind me, but I just ran. "FUCK YOU!", I screamed aloud not turning to look back. I ran and cried at the same time. The tears blurred my vision as I flew down the street to nowhere in particular. I turned a corner and continued running until I saw a little flower shop. 'Nobody would look for me there', I thought. 

I opened the heavy door and jogged inside, my hands covering my face and breathing heavily.. As I walked in, the bells on the door rang gently letting the workers know of my presence. Someone came from behind the counter and placed a gentle hand on my back. "Are you ok, little Miss?", a friendly voice asked. I lifted my face to see a sweet elder lady with an apron on smiling at me with her brows slightly tilted in concern. She reminded me so much of my own Grandma with her silver cropped short hair. I wanted to hug her. "Is someone chasing you?" I stared into her eyes for a few seconds and cried even harder without saying a word. "Oh, Darling. There, there now. No need to cry. You're in a flower shop! Flowers do wonders to cheer you up. You ran into the right place. Plants are living things just like us that are beautiful and provide happiness to all that bare witness to them." She picked up a long stemmed rose and handed it to me. "For you, my dear. I hope whatever is bothering you melts away and never returns. You are young and beautiful just like this rose. Take care of it and yourself, love." I took the rose and another attendant handed me some tissue. "Oh, Thank you!", I said attempting to chuckle lightly and wipe at my face. "I'm so embarrassed for j-j-just running in h-here like a maniac. I must l-look crazy." I wiped at my eyes and blew my nose like a trumpet. My phone was buzzing inside of my purse off the chain. I ignored it. 

The ladies name read 'Agnes' on her name tag. The young male attendant was named Michael. He smiled at me sadly. His eyes filled with curiosity and sympathy at the same time. "No, Honey. We don't think you're crazy. Just upset. Michael, would you grab this sweet young lady some nice and hot green tea and bring it to the little table for me?" Michael nodded and disappeared behind a door at the back of the shop. Agnes ushered me to the table and pulled out a chair for me. "Thank you so much for your kindness, Mrs. I really appreciate it." "Of course, Sweetie. My name is Agnes. Everyone calls me Ness. Feel free to do so, too." Ness climbed up on the chair next to me and placed her hands together in the table. "Now...if you don't mind me asking, are you in danger? Do you need help?" I looked back at her wide eyed before answering. "No, Ness. I'm not in danger. I ...I just got out of the hospital yesterday and my so called boyfriend left me." Ness's face was covered in worry all over again. "Hospital? Whatever for?", she inquired ignoring the part about the breakup. "I was in a coma for three months. C-car accident." Ness reached across and squeezed my arm gently. She traced the scar on my forehead with her thumb. "Oh my sweet girl....I'm so sorry to hear that. You must be so confused and stressed right now being back in the real world. By the way, welcome back! It's so good that you made it. What a wonderful blessing." She paused for a bit before continuing. "And as far as the boyfriend goes....don't spend too much time dwelling on him, love. Men can come and go. Good friends and family are what you need right now to heal yourself first." I nodded. Michael came back with the steaming hot tea. I let it cool a bit and took a sip. It was so comforting and delicious. "You're so right, Ness. I did run into the right place!" The little old lady clapped her hands together happily and smiled at me. Michael looked at me bashfully and retreated to help a customer who had just walked in. 

My phone started buzzing again, and this time I took it out to see who was texting or calling without reading any messages just yet. 6 calls from Tora, 3 calls from Quincey, 1 call from Jacob, and 11 calls from Erdene. I also has 12 text messages. I plopped the phone back in my purse and sighed. Let them worry a bit longer. I didn't care anymore. I wasn't setting back foot into that office any longer until I had to. "Ness, thank you for the flower and the tea. I really appreciate it." Ness nodded and put her hands out for a hug. I got off the stool and hugged her tightly. "Sweetheart, just promise old Ness that you'll stop by so I know you're doing ok every once in a while, alright?" "I wouldn't think to do otherwise", I replied. She nodded and gave me a pat before helping a family who just walked in since Michael was still assisting someone himself. 

I called a cab to get to the train station and then called my Grandmother. "Poppy? Hello my darling! Oh I'm so happy to hear from you! Are you getting settled back in ok?" "Hey Granny! No...Um... I was wondering if I could come stay with you for a few weeks. Do you still have some of my clothes over there?" Granny's voice was laced with concern. She replied just above a whisper, "Of course I do, Dear. But is everything.... OK, Poppy?" I took a deep breath. "I just need to be around you. It's too much right now to be on my.... own." "Why are you all alone, Darling? What about Tora? Isn't he around?" "Um...he left me, Grandma. Didn't even say goodbye..." I felt on the verge of tears again. "Ohhh...Honey. I'm so sorry. Yes, please come here. When are you coming?" "Right now. I'm heading to the train station." Granny sighed. "Ok, Dear. You just be safe, please. I'll be waiting for you. I've missed you so very much." "Yeah....I miss you, too." I hung up the call and my cab arrived minutes later. I said goodbye to Ness and Michael and headed out.

******************


	9. Say Yes:  Part VIII Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy goes to Granny's house early...

Part VIII Part II

******************

The train ride to Granny's was uneventful besides a drunk man stumbling and accidently pouring beer on a unsuspecting lady a few seats ahead of me. When I got to Granny's, she was already sitting on the porch. I had enough running today, but couldn't help jogging to her waiting and open arms. "Granny..", I said, tears renewed. "Oh, Sweetheart. Let it all out. It's good for you. You just cry until those feelings are out of you for good." I cried for a bit longer and we both went into the house arm in arm. Of course she had started to bake a lasagna. My personal favorite. I felt better already. "Why don't you go into your old room and take a little nap while dinner cooks, Love. I'll come grab you when its ready." That is exactly what I needed. Rest. To shut my mind completely down and start this day over from the top. It is much easier to do now that I am where I belong. I took the phone out of my purse and saw even more missed calls and messages. I turned my phone completely off and plopped onto my bed. I kicked out of my shoes and laid on my back staring up at the ceiling until I drifted into a deep sleep.~~~~~~ 

'We were at Regina's Peak walking hand in hand. "What did ya think about the kiss?", Tora asked looking straight ahead. I looked down at my lap and said, "I thought it was just like in the movies. Like a....fantasy." I rubbed my lower back unconsciously. "Ya hurt ya back?" Tora asked. "Nah, it's just a little sore from work earlier." "Want me to massage it for ya?" My eyes shot over to him. He was looking at me as if I was a sheep and he was a wolf, hungry for a meal. Except I didn't feel like a sheep. My want for him was just as powerful as his want for me.....'

I woke up breathing hard. Could it be that I remembered that night? It had to be another flash back. Looks like I couldn't escape him, even in my dreams. This was going to be a difficult recovery. We made love that night right there together like I imagined we had so many times before. It was the last time literally right before the accident. Granny knocked softly on the door and was shocked to hear me answer. "You were cold out earlier. I came to get you but didn't want to wake you out of your sleep. You want me to heat you up some food?" We both laughed as my stomach answered for me. "A stomach growl is definitely a tale tell sign." We walked together to the kitchen. I sat down across from her at the table, feet bare as I swung my legs back and forth. She brought over the meat and triple cheese lasagna and my mouth was drooling with desire. It had been so long since I sunk my teeth in a Granny home-cooked meal. I took a bite and it was like electricity coursed through my body. Then it struck me. "Granny....I don't really want to go back home." Granny looked at me sadly and walked over to pat my back. I continued to eat. "Baby, your dad would be so proud of you for all of the successes you have had with work and school. Dont let some snot nose boy ruin that for you and make you so uncomfortable you retreat back into your shell. Nothing slaps a man in the face like a woman that can take care of herself and look him in the eye like the piece of caca he is!!" I laughed at the word 'caca'. I was always one before all this to limit my colorful vocabulary, but describing him right now, I would have used 'shit.' Who the hell leaves you after you just get out of the hospital? And they have to be 'convinced' to come see you? What the actual fuck? If I don't stop thinking about him I may just go into high blood pressure shock or a damn stroke. 

"You definitely have a point, Granny. I am a Wilkes. I can't let myself bury my head in the sand ashamed to show my gotdamned face in society. Especially due to someone with his background. I am the better person. I deserve a good life. I've worked my ass of for it. No way can I give that up. Makes me want to kick my own butt for even uttering the words. Thats why I love you, Granny. You keep it real. Always." Granny hugged me from behind and I cheesed with sauce running down my cheeks and chin. Still.. for now...this is where I needed to he to get away from it all. And I intended to enjoy every minute. 

Granny went to sleep early and I decided to grab out my phone and call Erdene back. She at least was who I was going to see, and maybe she can tell me what happened when I left. It was a few minutes past 9 pm. I bypassed all the missed notifications and clicked on contacts. I tapped her name and the phone rang once only and she answered in a panic. "OH MY FUCKING GOD, POPPY! I WAS SO WORRIED! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? WHERE DID YOU GOOOOOOO???", she half screamed, half sobbed into the phone. "I'm sorry, Erdene. I'm so sorry to have worried you. I just woke up and ate dinner. I'm somewhere safe. You don't have to worry. I got a cab to the train station. I'm going to lay low for a while so I can recover mentally. I feel fine physically. Hell, I ran like a roadrunner earlier and not the worse for wear from it." Erdene chuckled through her sob and sniffed. "Erdene, what happened after I left?" Erdene blew her nose like a trumpet before explaining in detail what happened. "Well, Tora screamed after you, and poor Quincey was distraught. I rubbed his back and sat him in a chair, dialing you frantically. When you didn't pick up, we all panicked even more. You just got out of the hospital and we didn't know if you would fall or hurt something. Quince looked like he was going to faint. He kept saying if something happened to you he would die. Tora started pacing back and forth on the curb and pulling at his hair. He tried to call you. We all did! He was yelling stuff, but I couldn't understand what behind the closed office door. He raged on until someone called the police. We had to go out and explain so that he wouldn't get arrested. After a while, we came back in and he pulled Quincey up by the shoulder. His eyes were bright red as if he was crying, Poppy. They left without another word to us."

Wow. So they both felt guilty. They were worried. I was lost for words. I felt relieved to known that Tora cared, yet still hurt by what he did. Still wounded. "Thanks for telling me, Dene. Look, it's late and I'm gonna go to bed now. Will you tell everyone I'm ok? Ill keep in contact with you and let you know soon as I make it home." "Yeah. Ok, Poppy! You really should get some rest, girl. I love ya! You need anything, call me any time of day or night! I'll let everyone know you are ok." We ended the call. 

I sat on my bed and looked through my text messages. Of the 12, 8 of then were Tora's!  
All of them were short. Pleading for me to answer the phone. To talk. To allow him to apologize. I stared at them and read them over just to see if I wasn't going crazy. He wanted to apologize? Maybe I could just let him know that I am ok and that's it. I typed out a quick ,"I am ok" to him and pressed send. It was literally a second later that he replied "Thank God, Poppy." I didn't type a reply. I guess I didn't know what to say to start a conversation. My phone pinged. He messaged again: "Look, I know ya might not be ready to talk on the phone yet, but I'll at least tell ya that I'm sorry. Sorry that I hurt ya. I didn't mean to." I scanned over every word forwards and backwards. Then I replied: "Ok, Tora. Goodnight." I saw him type and then delete. He typed and then deleted again. He typed slowly and sent a simple message. "I'm glad ya doing ok. Goodnight, Sweetheart." That was it. 

I laid in bed with the lights out staring up at the ceiling. I wasn't thinking about anything in particular. I was clearing my mind. Voiding it of all feeling even if just for a moment. Sleep was beginning to wahs over me as my eyes sealed tighter and my breathing became shallower. Tomorrow was a new day. And I promised myself I wouldn't think of anyone outside of me for the whole while I am here. I'm not going to have my phone on the rest of the time. I'm going to be free of all technology. I'm going to give myself time to heal before I face them all again...

*****************


	10. Say Yes:  Part IX Back Home Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy is returning home after 3 weeks away. She reconnects with Tora and they finally come face to face omce again.

3 Weeks later..

Poppy stood on Granny's porch and gave her an emotional hug goodbye. Her bestbuds Maribelle and Danae had come over to visit her and Poppy was surprised she still had tears available after crying a river. She felt so much better both physically and mentally. She could face anything now. "Poppylan, my sweet, please come visit anytime. I've missed you incredibly these past few months. It was such a pleasure having you over for so long." Poppy smiled brightly at her grandmother. "It was a pleasure being here with you, Granny! I'm going to miss you." They embraced and for once during this whole trip, Poppy didn't feel the urge to cry. She felt free. Awakened. Ready to take the world on again. Poppy hopped in the awaiting cab and waved goodbye to her Granny one more time before departing. When her Granny's house was out of sight, she took a deep breath. Granny always knew how to make her feel better. 

This past few weeks had been an emotional rollercoaster for Poppy. She made the decision that she was going to no longer feel pitied or be made to feel helpless by anyone. She would be strong. Resilient. Her circumstances would not affect her or stop her from moving forward with her life. No matter the outcome. And she remembered. That part alone was going to make or break her. Tora flashed across her mind again. She had turned her phone back on two nights ago and saw the missed messages from Tora. They read "I miss ya, Bobby", "I hope ya doing ok", "I love ya, Bobby. I'm nothin' without ya", "Can ya let me know when ya comin' home?" "Bobby, I'm sorry again. Please talk to me. I'm dyin' of worry over here. It's been two weeks." She didn't respond to him yet. She wanted time to reflect. Time to remember as much as she could so that she could tell him. 

Poppy started to type out a message to him. "Hey, my phone was off. I just got all of your messages. I'm fine. I'm on my way home right now. Sorry to worry you." 

She put the phone down onto her lap and looked out of the window. It had started to rain cats and dogs. Her phone pinged with a new message. Tora. She opened it immediately and read, "Its ok. I'm glad to hear from ya. Where are ya now?" She typed out her reply. "I'm in a cab on the way to the train station." He was typing almost as soon as she had pressed send. "Stay there. I'll come and pick ya up." "Oh, Tora its raining. You don't have to.", I typed out and pressed send. "I want to. Want to see ya." Poppy responded simply, "Ok. I'll wait for you." He sent a smiling emoji and replied, "Alright, Sweetheart. See ya in a few." Her heart beat faster and she couldn't help but smile. She remembered him and the night they shared. The times they kissed. The times they snuck off to be alone when she was at work like teenagers. The promises he made to protect her and be with her always. And most importantly, that first time that he said he loved her. That was the best memory of them all. She couldn't wait to tell him. She knew how this whole fiasco started because her memory was limited. Now she knew...and she knew that she loved him, too. 

It was a relatively short ride to the train station, but way too far to walk. By the time they got there, Tora hadn't made it yet. Poppy ran through the hail to shelter after paying the cabbie and waited inside on a bench. After about 15 minutes, she got a notification on her phone. A message from Tora. "I'm outside, Sweetheart. Ya got an umbrella?" She looked outside to see a red car parked sloppily on top of the lines and knew it was him. "No, I'll just run out.", she replied. She looked up to see him exiting the car with a large umbrella over his head. "Nah, I'm comin in to get ya." She got up with all of her items and made her way to the front door. Seeing him was thrilling and exciting. She couldn't contain her smile when he opened the door for her. "Long time no see", he said grinning back at her. His dimples on display. "Hello, Tora", Poppy said. Her smile made his heart thump inside of his chest. She was gorgeous. She had her hair down around her shoulders, a black snug fitting v-neck sweater that showed the swell of her large breasts, and hip hugging jeans that flaunted the curve of her ass. The boots she wore gave her a few inches in height. How could he have even considered leaving something so special to him? Fuck if he wouldn't fight the very devil himself to keep her in his life this time. No fuckin' way was he ever letting her go again. 

"Hey Sweetheart..", he said. His voice broke with emotion at seeing her again. Last time she had run from him and told him literally "fuck you." He didn't chase after her that day. He understood her anger at him and didn't want to cause anymore trouble for her. She was right, he shouldn't have to be 'convinced' to see the woman he loved. He lifted the umbrella over her head and let the rain fall on him instead. They raced to his car. She hadn't brought any luggage so she didn't have to worry about her things getting ruined. He opened the passenger side door for her and then ran to the other side with the umbrella over his head this time and dove into the drivers seat. He looked absolutely handsome. It was almost shocking how gorgeous of a man he was. From the top of his head to the steel toed boots he wore. This was the man that she was in love with before this accident blew their love to bits. Now it was time to get it back. Slowly. She didn't want to rush back into his arms before she got to know a little more about why he was willing to leave in the first place. 

Tora took off his sopping wet shirt and rung out his wet hair. He took a strawberry hair tie out of the cup holder and tied his hair into a bun at the top of his head. She smirked at the hair tie. She had given it to him one of the days he came to visit her at her apartment. The memory was a little hazy, but she saw their hands. Him grabbing the tie from her hand and wearing it. He never gave it back. It made her happy that he carried a piece of her around. Noticing how she was smiling to herself and staring out of the windshield, he didn't dare bring up anything that had to do with the accident. This was only the second time since the accident that they drove in a car together, and the first time didn't hold great memories. "Ready to go, Sweetheart?", he said to her sweetly. "Yeah, I'm hungry and tired now." He raised an eyebrow and looked at her from the corner of his eye as he put the car in drive and drifted into the road. "Ya wanna stop and pick somethin' up? I'm sure ya don't have much at home after being gone so long....", he trailed off. Poppy nodded. "Yeah, let's go through a drive through though. I don't want either of us to get any wetter. You're practically sopping." She giggled a little when he adjusted his pants and they made a squelch sound. The material sticking to his skin. He grinned to himself at the sound of her light laughter. He missed it. Hadn't heard her laugh in months. He didn't want to being that up and ruin the moment.  
"Sure thing, Sweetheart."

Tora turned on the radio and Isley Brothers came on. Groove with you. Poppy listened to the melody and moved her head along with the beat, singing the lyrics in her head. Tora moved to turn the station, but Poppy reflexively reached for his hand to stop him. When their hands touched, it was like electricity coursing through their bodies. They both rescinded their hands as if scolded by boiling water. Tora's eyes widened and Poppy could barely catch her breath. "Too soon...too soon. Its too much", Poppy thought internally. She didn't turn to look at him, but said, "Its ok. I like this song. My grandma loves the Isley Brothers." Tora didn't speak. He nodded with his lips pressed firmly together, eyes on the road. 

After a while, he asked, "So....did ya have a relaxin' time where ya went?" Poppy looked over at him and smiled. "I did, Tora. Got a chance to remember a few things, too." Tora's eyes widened and he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "What kinda things did ya remember, Sweetheart?" She continued smiling at him. "You. I remember you. The night of the accident before it all happened... the first time you told me you loved me. With some quality time alone I got to relax my mind and let it open back up. I didn't strain myself to try anymore. The memories just started coming back." Tora felt like he was on top of the world again. She remembered... and then his heart sank. If only he had given her time, he would have never left her and they would have been together like always. He had some making up to do. Good thing Quincey helped him put together a surprise for her at her apartment. Everyone was waiting there for her with gifts hiding until they arrived. 

To be continued.....


	11. Say Yes: Part IX Back Home Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and Tora are back home and in each others arms like never before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:
> 
> Sexroom by Ludacris ft. Trey Songz
> 
> *I encourage you to listen to it while you read the smut scenes. 
> 
> *Make sure you are in a safe place. NSFW content.

Poppy and Tora continued their conversation as they drove toward her place. "So...where did ya run off to if ya don't mind me inquirin', Sweetheart." Tora glanced at her. She was smiling and looking out of the windshield. "I went to my Grandmother's house. Its the one place I can be petted, fed, counseled and relax all in one. And its far from everything so its the one place I'd go. Besides, Granny's cabin in the woods was too far and I'd have been completely alone. I needed to be around someone who understood what I'm going through and could give me sound advise." Tora nodded as he tapped the steering wheel in time to the Nirvana song 'Smells Like Teen Spirit." Listening to the guitar gave Poppy another memory. "You play the guitar, too, don't you." Tora smirked at her. "Ya remembered! Yeah, a bit." Poppy giggled. "Always so modest with your skills. I also remember NEVER hearing you play. Maybe one day you will pick that thing up and play a song for me." Tora glanced over at her again. She was beaming now. She looked refreshed, happy, and healthy. Maybe she just needed to blow off some steam and relax around familiar people and places to do so. 

"Bobby, now that I got ya back talkin' to me, I promise I'll play that fuckin' guitar as if my life depended on it. Anythin' to keep a smile on that beautiful face", he said as he reached up to playfully pinch her cheek. She grabbed his hand and held it in her own. Her cheeks were now bright red. He missed the way he could make her blush. He missed her touch. He felt the heat rise in his own cheeks as she held his hand in hers. "Thank you, Tora. I would like that." Tora thought for a second. 'Are we still together? We didn't technically break up. But we separated kind of?' Finally they arrived at her building. When he parked, Poppy asked, "Tora, if I was in a coma so long, how did my bills get paid? I mean rent and lights and all that?" Tora squeezed her hand and turned his body to face her. "I paid all of the bills while ya were out to make sure when ya awoke ya had a place to go back to. I just knew ya weren't gonna leave me. ..ya had to wake up. And I'm so fuckin' happy ya did." Poppy touched his face and he almost lost all self control. It had been almost 4 long months since they had been together. His mind was traveling places he wasn't ready to unload on her just yet.

"I'm happy I did, too, Tora. You're amazing for doing all that. And for visiting me. I couldn't speak, Tora, but I could always feel your presence." Tora's eyes glazed with tears. He was so scared of her dying. He couldn't take the thought of her dying cold and alone like so many others her personally knew. It was the hardest thing in his life to watch the woman he loved in a bed not responding to the environment around her. "I was hopin' ya did, Sweetheart." They stared into each others eyes. He fought the urge to just reach down and kiss her as long as he could. To hell with self control. He had her back, and he wanted to show her he wasn't going anywhere ever again. He grabbed her face and kissed her firmly on the lips. Her initial shock only lasted a few seconds. She closed her eyes and moaned into his mouth as their tongues danced in each others mouths. He needed her body close to his. Without removing his lips from hers, he moved his seat back as far as it would go and then lifted her gently onto his lap. She straddled him and ran her fingers through his hair. His touch was electricity coursing through her spine, sending waves of pleasure to her brain. "Poppy", he said between kisses, "I missed ya so fuckin' much. I'm sorry for what I did to ya. I can explain later when we talk again.....Right now I just want ya. I just want to be inside of ya. But that's gonna have to wait, too." He removed a chunk of stray hair from her face and pushed it behind her ear.

Poppy stared at Tora confused. Why did they need to wait to talk again...and to continue 'this'. She wanted him physically just as much as he wanted her. She missed the feeling of his body on top of hers. His kisses that spread all around her whole body. His caresses that left no skin untouched. "Why? What's going on?", she asked him. "Lets go up in ya apartment and you'll see." Tora raised an eyebrow at her and puckered his lips comically. "Ok, let's go up then.", she said through her fit of giggles. They got out of the car and held hands to her apartment. Tora whipped out his phone with his free hand and was typing at lightening speed before sliding the phone back in his pocket. When they reached the door, Poppy could have sworn she heard shuffling around from inside of the apartment. What was she about to walk into? She looked up at Tora and he smiled at her with a wink, reassuringly. 

Poppy slowly unlocked her door and pushed the door open. Once they walked inside, a loud scream in unison came from all around the apartment. "SURPRISE!" Poppy looked around to see Erdene, Jacob, and Quincey all smiling with party favors blowing into them. Funny trumpet sounds filled the small apartment. Poppy looked around and saw all the plants that had died replaced with new ones. Quincey had gone out of his way with Tora's help remembering which plants she had and buying as many of them as he could. She walked around and touched the plants and was amazed at how clean and tidy her apartment was. It sparkled. She walked up to the trio and yelled, "GROUP HUG!", and they all rushed to wrap their arms around her. Tora joined and hugged Poppy and Quincey from behind. "Thank you, guys! Thank you so much! I'm so glad to have friends like you." They all had tears in their eyes then. Quincey spoke, "Sorry for ruining your reunion with your co-workers and making you run away. I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to help my friends." Poppy nodded sadly remembering the spectacle she put on that day. And the old lady Ness and Michael that she would have to go back and visit. "Quincey, I'm sorry how I reacted. I know you were just trying to help. It was just too soon and too much for me. I'm not angry with you." When they released each other from the group hug, Poppy embraced Quincey and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Quincey's eyes widened as he looked over at Tora. Tora nodded at him and Quincey brought his attention back to the little woman who was now embracing him. He hugged her back happily and whispered to her, "We all love and support you, Poppy. I'm glad you're ok." "Thank you, Quincey. I love you all, too." They both wiped at their eyes and grinned like to goofballs. 

"My turn!", Erdene screeched as she launched herself like a missle at Poppy for a hug. "Girl, you had me worried to death! I'm so glad you are ok. One more week and we have PLENTY for you to catch up on at work. Giiirrllll....there's some serious new eye candy I must warn you. Gil hired a new guy named Jason to help us with the growing amount of clients we have. He looks like freaking Captain America." Erdene whispered the last two sentences so only Poppy would hear. Poppy giggled with Erdene and whispered back, "And I'm sure you got dibs on him already." Erdene outright laughed and replied loudly for the room to hear, "Hell yeah! You already got tall dark and handsome over there. I need one, too!" Tora raised an eyebrow and traded curious glances with Quincey. Jacob cleared his throat nervously knowing exactly what they were talking about. Quincey had seen the new recruit, Jason, as well and immediately took a liking to him. Tora had yet to meet him. He stayed away from the office while Poppy was hospitalized, and Jason was off the day Poppy had run. That was going to be a fun introduction, Quincey reflected. Tora's eyes continued to bore into the side of Quincey's head for answers, making him sweat. Quincey laughed nervously and pulled at the neck of his sweater. "Ah..hahaha...yeah. Well, Poppy. We have to give credit to Tora for helping us try and recognize the types of plants you had before. We all know how much you loved them." Quincey changed the subject, but Tora's crossed arms let him know he was not off the hook yet. 

********************

After everyone said their final goodbyes and left their gifts, Jacob leaving a golden paged hard bound copy of 'Shakespeare's Complete Works', Tora and Poppy were all alone. Tora leaned against the kitchen counter as Poppy moved around and cleaned. She put away the left over chocolate cake that Erdene had brought over for her. Tora felt a rush of emotion being back in the apartment with her. He didn't stay over when he brought her home from the hospital. Too enraged that she couldn't remember him right away. Too self obsorbed to realize that all she needed was him. His presence. His strength. Because of his rash decisions, she had to go look elsewhere for the healing she needed. He felt low, again. 

Poppy noticed his silence and brooding behavior and walked over to him, playfully smacking him with a spatula. "Hey, you! Care to share what's bothering you?" She set down the spatula and wrapped her arms around his waist. He held her tightly and smiled down sadly at her. "Um...Just feelin' like shit the way I left when I brought ya back from the hospital. Like a fuckin' idiot I thought since ya didn't remember me that I was doin' ya a favor by leavin' ya alone. I'm part of a clan, Poppy. And I dont know if ya remember, but my life is dangerous. All I know is I should have never left ya side. I was wrong, and I'm sorry." Poppy lifted her head to look up into his sad eyes. The eyes that threatened to tear up again. "Listen, Mr.! I forgive you. As hurtful as what you did was, and I can't lie and say it didn't affect me.... I understand why. You always warned me about the dangers of being with you. But I was never faced with the danger of being without you. And let me tell you, THAT is a lot worse." 

Tora's eyes softened and his lips trembled. "I feel the same way about ya. Losin' ya is the single most fucked up thing I've had to face in a long time. My heart was rippin' in two, Poppy. I promise I'll never leave ya side again. Ya know why? Because I want to spend the rest of my life wakin' up to ya. I want to smell ya cookin', I want to hear ya cute laugh, I want to see your beautiful face for as long as I'm breathin'." Tora bent down on one knee and pulled a small red box from his pocket. Poppy's eyes widened as tears cascaded down her face. "I've been honestly thinkin' about doin' this for some time. I wanted to do it the night of the accident....but.... now that I have ya back and I know I can't live this life without ya for another second, now seems like the most perfect time. Poppylan Marie Wilkes, will ya marry me?" Poppy all but leaped into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He held the ring in his hand careful not to drop it as he caressed her back with his free hand. He pulled away from their kiss. "Is that a yes, Sweetheart?", he asked flashing those dimples that made Poppy's heart flutter. Poppy nodded up and down quickly, swiping at the tears on her cheeks and giggling happily. "Tora, I love you. Yes, I'll marry you!" Tora put the ring on her extended left hand ring finger as she watched. The diamonds winked up at her. It was a stunning ring. White gold with a square design holding a cluster of round diamonds. There were leaves and flowers intertwined intricately into the band of the ring. Gorgeous. Poppy looked at the man who stole her heart all over again. "Welcome home, Poppy", he said as he kissed her forehead. "Welcome home, baby", she replied as she smiled at him.

Their eyes locked on each other and their breathing became harder in unison. The want was too much. The desire too strong to ignore. They were all alone. Home. Together. Finally. And nothing was going to get in their way this time. Tora was determined to protect her at all costs. Their lips met and neither of them wanted to let go. Tora picked her up and made his way to their bed, laying her down gently and climbing on top of her. She needed his weight. Missed the feeling of having him inside of her. "Tora..... I need you.", she moaned as he sucked on her neck, leaving little purple circles as he moved. "And ya gonna get me. All of me.", he replied as his amber eyes bore into her large brown ones. He lifted himself up and began to undress. She helped him lift his shirt over his head and he kicked out of his pants. His cock was already standing at attention. "Now, we can finally finish were we left off that fateful night. This was what I had planned for ya all along. Makin' love to my future wife all night after makin' love to my girlfriend all day." Poppy whimpered and tugged at her clothes to get them off as quickly as possible. As Poppy took off her clothes and threw them on the floor in a heap next to his, Tora walked over to her laptop and hooked them to the speakers he had bought her. He turned on a song to set the mood, and turned up the volume to drown out the screams he knew would ensue once he got ahold of her body. 

The most beautiful voice serenaded Poppy as it came through the speakers. She leaned up on her shoulders watching the man of her dreams stalk toward her, his eyes never leaving her own. The music floated into the silence of the room. 

🎶'Welcome to my sex room  
Where your body meets my body  
It's our private after party  
If you want it, girl, I got it in my sex room  
Candles and a pole sets your body to your soul  
From the bed down to the floor, sex room  
Mirrors in the head board, even got a camcord  
Baby, won't you dance in my sex room  
Where your body meets my body  
It's our private after party  
If you want it, girl, I got it  
In my sex room'🎶

Tora climbed onto the bed on all fours, hovering over Poppy's curvy body. He saw the scars left by the accident and bent to kiss each one from her thigh up to the small slice on her forehead. Then he flicked his tongue over her hardened nipples and sucked until she squealed with pleasure. He placed a finger between her legs and dug it inside of her. She was slippery for him already. Warm, wet, and tight. 

🎶'Let the candles burn, I'ma turn these lights down  
And when your body gets hot, it'll get you licked up and iced down (in my sex room)  
Nipples hard as rocks, lips as soft as cotton  
Your the apple of my eye, and I got you spoiled rotten  
I'ma get my video camera, lets make a movie, baby  
You the star so as soon as I press record you gots to do me, baby'🎶

Poppy moaned and ran her fingers through his soft and unruly raven black hair. "I need you inside of me, right now...", she groaned. Without replying, Tora separated her legs and pressed himself at her entrance. She bit her lip in anticipation.

🎶'You can stare all in the mirror, take a peek at how good you lookin'  
I'm a have your body smokin', take a look at what Luda's cookin'  
My arm underneath your leg legs  
All behind your head is how I gots to get ya  
Right hand, left hand, all red in the bed like we've been playing Twister  
Now I've got you tangled up and you caught all in my web  
Should I let you loose? Nah  
I think I'll get the blindfold instead🎶

With a push, he slid inside of her as deep as he could go. Her mouth opened wide and her eyes squeezed shut at the impact. "Uuuunnn.... Tora.", she released sweetly from her lips. He looked down at her, her eyes reopening and looking into his lovingly. Her brows were furrowed in pleasure. Her lips twisted as she moaned and called out. He moved inside of her slowly at first, and then sped up the pace. Never taking his eyes away from hers. He reached for her hands and pulled them up over her head, sliding his fingers between hers intimately. "Ya all mine....I'm gonna give ya everythin'. A house, a fuckin' dog, and...babies. As many as ya want, Sweetheart. Whatever ya ask for, its yours."

🎶You better get a couple towels, baby  
'Cause we about to slip and slide  
You don't ever need a horse or saddle  
I'ma give you this dick to ride  
I'ma grant your every wish and fulfill your fantasy  
Ain't nobody else allowed in the sex room  
It's only you and me'🎶

Without replying, Poppy screamed out as Tora now relentlessly pumped in and out of her. He was so large, and filled her up completely. Her walls clenched with pleasure as he moved. He struck her most sensitive spots until her legs were shaking. "Tora! Oh my God, Tora! Oh..", she cried out. "This...is...forever", he grunted out as he felt the familiar tingling sensation that shot up from the base of his penis to the tip of the head. "Fuck ya feel so amazin', Baby. I missed ya so much. I missed ya so damn much...", he repeated as his lips found hers. Harder. Deeper. He wanted her to feel all of him. He wanted to feel all of her. She was wet, coating his cock in her slippery juices. Her pussy made squelching sounds everytime he pushed inside of her. It made his desire grow even more.

🎶Grab my body tight, don't let me go  
How you wanna ride, just let me know (Oh)🎶

Tora flipped them over so that Poppy now straddled him without removing himself from her body. Poppy yelled out again and again, untangling their hands to hold onto his shoulder and caress his chest as she sank down impossibly deep, faster and harder. "Yessssss, Yesssss, YEESSSS!!", she shouted as she orgasmed. "Ooohhhh....Aaaaannnnn....", she moaned as he continued thrusting up into her until he emptied himself inside of her with a loud roar. "FUUUUUCCKKKK!!" They both looked at each other in amazement. This....this felt like magic. Was anything else ever real? Were they even ever apart? Was it all a bad fucking dream? Well....Tora had every notion to pretend the pain away. It was the past. And all that mattered now was taking care of the most precious thing in the world to him. Poppy.

To be continued.....


	12. Say Yes:  Part XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and Tora have a heartfelt conversation and she returns to her first day of work!

Say Yes Part XII 

Poppy woke early in the morning with rays of sunshine bursting through the small split in the window curtains. She winced as her eyes adjusted and lifted herself up in bed. Tora was out cold. Looking at his beautiful face made Poppy's heart flutter. The top half of him was naked exposing his gorgeous tattooed arms and back. As he lay flat on his stomach, his hair cascaded over his face, only exposing the tip of his pointed nose and the pout of his full lips. Poppy was attracted to absolutely everything about this man. From the top of his head to his feet. Well.... maybe she would entice him to clip his toenails when he woke. They were so long they cut her leg last night and ripped the sheets. She covered her mouth as to not let out an audible giggle and wake the giant. 

Just as she put her foot off of the bed, she felt a strong arm grab her from behind. "AH!", she yelled in alarm as Tora pulled her into his side. "Where ya think ya goin', Bobby?", he drawled sleepily. "Was just going to get up and cook breakfast for my fiance", she said grinning happily. "Fiance. Has a nice ring to it. Alright, go ahead and get started on that meal, Sweetheart. I'll be up in a minute." As she moved off the bed, he playfully patted her butt with a smirk and turned over to face the wall and resume his slumber. Poppy went to the bathroom, washed her hands, and then looked up at herself in the mirror. Her hair was all over the place in a brown knotted mess, and her lips were still a little swollen from all of the sucking they endured only a few hours ago. Her cheeks were rosy, and her eyes seemed to almost sparkle. She giggled to herself. Not long ago she was waking up from a coma and at her Granny's house in a world of confusion. Now she was happily engaged to her handsome man and ready for whatever the future had in store. 

Today was the day Poppy was going to return to work. She had called Erdene last night before they officially went to bed and Erdene had promised to have her a special muffin and the coffee she loved ready for her when she arrived. This made Poppy smile. Friends, family, she had a nice little support system. How could she ever have doubted them. She guessed that the break that she took at Granny's really did help her blow off some steam and put things into perspective. She had hoped that herself and Tora would be able to work things out. Yet she had not imagined that he would propose to her! She assumed that wasn't in the cards of life that she was dealt. 

Poppy brushed her teeth and then grabbed her hair brush and pulled it gently from root to tip until her hair shone in rich chestnut waves framing her heart shaped face. For the first time in a while she felt.... beautiful. She felt like she could see what Tora saw in her. She wasn't ashamed of the skin she was in, and it felt fucking awesome. She felt liberated. She ran a hand over the small scar on the top of her head covered by her bangs and sighed. It was no longer traumatic for her as it once was. The accident was in the past, and she was alive. She was walking. Talking. And having an intimate relationship with the man that she loved. She gave herself one last look and spun to look at her backside. Yep, still nice and plump, she giggled to herself. Tora always did tell her that she had the body of a goddess. Just like the sculpture of Venus rising from the shell. Her body used to be something she hid. Insecure in her own shape. Now, she wanted to embrace her curves and be more daring in her choice of clothing. This was her second chance at life, and she intended to live it to the fullest. 

Once in the kitchen, she pulled out the necessary skillets, pots and pans and got out the food to prepare. She was going to make waffles, bacon, sausage, and hash browns a-plenty for her and her 'hangry' man! The smell of bacon wafted through the air and woke Tora out of his slumber similar to the bear cartoons she remembered as a kid on TV. Remembered. It was good to have a sense of memory back. Tora walked into the kitchen stretching his arms above his head and flexing those pecs of his as he moved left to right. "What ya cookin', Bobby?", he asked looking at her intensely. Poppy turned to face Tora as the bacon grease popped and fizzed in the skillet. She repeated her meal choice of the day to him and he nodded his approval, finding a seat and sitting at the table awaiting his meal. His stomach growled audibly and Poppy chuckled. "Hold on there, hangry man! I'm almost done!" Tora snorted. "Can't help it. Smells fuckin' awesome, and I havent been eating right in days. Can't wait to eat some of my girls infamous cookin'. I sure as hell missed it, Poppy. It's been months.....", he said trailing off. Poppy looked back at him and saw his sunken expression. 

Poppy realized that she never thought of how hard it must have been for him to see her in the hospital on deaths door. When she was upset, she thought only of how she was feeling and the hurt behind him leaving her alone. He must have struggled endless days and nights for all those months that she had not awoken. Tears threatened to well up in her eyes as she transferred the bacon from the skillet onto a plate. They both found themselves in an awkward silence. Weren't they just beaming in happiness just a few minutes ago? The mention of the months he had gone without her made the empty feeling they both felt recently reappear and rear its ugly head.  
"Tora, you must have been so worried about me when I was in that coma. Quincey said that you were in a wheelchair for a while yourself. How was it for you while I was out?" 

Tora looked up at Poppy and stared at her back as she continued to cook. He watched as her hair swayed when she moved and the way her hips danced as she turned to put the plates of food on the counter. "It was one of the hardest times of my life, Poppy. Even living in a world of crime, fucked up people, and an even more fucked up childhood with memories that would make the devil blush, the thought of losin' ya made me withdraw from everythin' and everyone. I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. Boss man wasn't havin' me lazin' around once I got out of the chair. So he sent me on missions once again. I started to get back in shape. Hit the gym. Quince forced me to eat food and get rest when I wasn't runnin' errands or at the hospital holdin' ya hand. For months on end, I had no idea what the outcome was goin' to be with ya. I thought ya might be gone.... and the thought tore a whole in my heart the size of a torpedo. Now that I have ya back... I'll be damned if I ever let ya go again." 

This time, Poppy didn't stop the tears. She cried as she turned off the burner on the stove. She set down the skillet with the waffles and swiped at her face. Tora got up from the table and walked behind her. He hugged her from behind and spoke directly into her ear. "I am so sorry, Sweetheart. Sorry I hurt ya. Even for a moment. It wasn't intentional. I'd never willingly leave ya side if I didn't think it was for the best. I know I'm not the ideal partner with my background and what not, but I've always appreciated the fact that ya saw what no one else could see in me besides Quince and Gyu. Even more. Ya saw the man I've always wanted to be but didn't know how to be. I've spent years of my life angry. Pissed at the circumstances I was forced into. Mad at the whole world around me for how unfuckin' fair life has been towards me. And then.... and then I met ya. Saw ya comin' through those bushes. Saw that beautiful face. Fell in love damn near on the spot. Ya changed the way I viewed the world, literally. Ya showed me that there was another kind of life that I could live that didn't involve the violence that I was accustomed to. Now I can't promise that my ill mannered ass won't make a few mistakes along the way, but please....please be patient with me. I'm still learnin' about this whole love thing, and I know I won't always say the right thing because I'm shit with words. This is probably the most I've spoken my whole life, Poppy."

Poppy turned around and wrapped her arms around Tora's waist, burying her head into his chest. "I love you, Tora. I love you so very much." Tora let his chin rest on the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her back, pressing her tighter against his chest. She felt the warmth of his naked flesh against her own and there was no place on earth she would rather be than in his arms. "I love ya, too, Sweetheart. More than words could say." Poppy sniffled and swiped at her face again for any remnants of tears and leaned back and away from their embrace toward the counter. "It's time to eat before the food gets cold!", she announced. Tora gave her temple a kiss and sat back down at the table ready to indulge in the feast that she had prepared. Tora noticed how high his place was stacked with protein, and the stack of waffles accompanied by an ice cold glass of strawberry juice. "Ya outdid ya-shelf, Bob-by!", he said as he chewed on a mouth full of waffle. Poppy blushed and took her seat beside him, giving him a kiss on the cheek and stuffing her own mouth full of food. Now that things were cleared between them, they would be able to get through anything. 

*****************************

Tora dropped Poppy off at work with a tight hug and a kiss before peeling off to go take care of some business with Quincey. Poppy took a deep breath and walked the short flight of stairs to her office building. Last time she climbed those steps, she had run away and into the flower shop just up the street. Which reminded her... she wanted to go and visit with Agnes and Michael before the day was through. Once she reached the office doors, Erdene, Jacob & Gil were all huddle together with a vanilla iced cake that had a layer of strawberries around it and screamed, "WELCOME BACK!", in unison. Poppy beamed at them all. "Group hug!", Erdene yelled out as she rushed to her side. All three of them circled Poppy and hugged her tightly. "We sure did miss you here, Pops", Gil said. "Yeah. It hasn't been the same without you", Jacob chimed in. Poppy sniffed and widened her eyes to push back her tears. She was so happy to be back to work and felt empowered once again. "I think Jacob missed you mostly because you always agreed to take his workload when he wanted a weekend off!", Erdene blasted as Jacob scowled. "No way! I missed her because of..... well HER!", Jacob said in defense. "Suuuurrree", Poppy said teasingly. 

"Well, now that we are all back together, let's go into the meeting room and go over some of the important points that you have missed while you've been away, Poppy! We have so much to catch up on here.", Gil said. Poppy nodded. "Lead the way, Boss man!", she replied. Erdene and Poppy walked arm and arm as Jacob carried the cake into the meeting room. Gil passed out plates and utensils to everyone and they each ate their piece of cake and chatted away about random things going on in each other's life. Poppy had her own announcement to make. "Ahem. If I can have everyone's attention. I just wanted to say that I am now.... Engaged!" Poppy flaunted the diamond ring on her left hand to the group who looked on in excitement and wonder. "Congrats, Pops!", yelled Jacob. "Poppy! Oh. My. GOSH! I am so excited for you! Such good news after everything you have been through. I have to be the best maid at the wedding!" Poppy pondered on this. She knew that Maribelle and Danae both would be fighting physically over who would have such an honor, and Erdene just might catch a few punches if they found out she had skipped over them in her favor. "We shall see about all the details, Dene! We haven't really worked any of that out yet. He just proposed yesterday." Gil was married and gave his two cents about how he thought a successful marriage should be. 

"Alright, everyone. Down to business. Pops, we need you back on the editing sector of things as Q.B. Noyoko has a new book that he wants released before Christmas, which is only two months away." Poppy nodded enthusiastically. "He will be by the office later on today before everyone leaves with manuscripts." "Mr. Lam dropped by about a month ago inquiring about you, as well, Poppy. He asked that as soon as we were able to reach you, that you gave him a call to update him on your condition and a new possible project that he has in store for you that could be beneficial to us." "Got it!", Poppy happily chirped. As Poppy looked around her, everyone seemed genuinely happy to have her back. It also warmed her heart that they were not treating her like a victim, nor were they questioning her about the accident. They were focused on her happiness and day to day business. Everyone had a smile on their faces, laughing and joking as they discussed the next projects they each were in charge of. Today was going to be a great day. And Poppy promised herself that everyday after this one would be the same. 

************************

Before Tora was due to pick her up from work, Poppy walked over to the flower shop. Agnes was behind the counter, and Michael was assisting a customer when she walked inside. The doors gave the familiar friendly chime as the little bells rang announcing her presence. Agnes looked up and immediately recognized the pretty young brunette that had ran into her shop a few weeks ago in a flurry. Poppy beamed as she walked up to the counter. "Agnes! I'm so happy to see you. I promised I would be back by and.... here I am!" Agnes wordlessly rounded the counter and embraced Poppy in warm maternal hug. "Ah... my child. I'm so happy to see a smile on that beautiful face of yours. I assume that everything turned out ok for you?" Poppy smiled back at Agnes. "Yes, Agnes! And I am now engaged! I even started back at work today. Everything seems to be going in the right direction now. Seems I just needed the kind words of a stranger and the love and care that only a Granny could give to get myself together." Agnes beamed with pride. "Congrats, my dear! Oh..oh! Michael! Look who is here!" Michael looked up from his customer and gave a wave to Poppy, blushing nervously. "H-hi! Good to see you again!", he replied. Agnes elbowed Poppy gently in the side. "Too bad you're already engaged. Boy has not been able to stop talking about the pretty girl that ran into the shop.", Agnes said with a shake of her head. Poppy chuckled. 

Poppy's phone buzzed with a message from Tora letting her know that he was outside of the office. She replied quickly to him that she would be down and that she was at the flower shop just up the street saying hi to friends. She gave Agnes a final hug before heading out into the crisp afternoon air. Even though her workload was brimming over, she couldn't be happier at how things were looking up for her. Something inside told her that things would steadily get better as time progressed, and she was more than excited for what the future held for herself and Tora. Tora was looking down at his phone as Poppy turned the corner back towards her office building. He looked up briefly to notice her walking towards his car. He gave her a wave and put those gorgeous dimples on full display. Poppy opened the passenger side door and sat down, plunking her bag down at her feet and buckling her seatbelt. "How was ya first day back, Sweetheart?", he asked with a kiss on her forehead. "It was wonderful! They had a cake for me and I told them about our engagement. Everyone was so happy to have me back." Tora started the car and smiled to himself proudly at the fact that she was his fiance and telling all of her friends happily. "That's great, Bobby! I'm glad ya had a good day. Where ya wanna go now?" Poppy pondered for a moment before she came to her decision. "I want to go back there, Tora. To Regina's Peak. To the place we were at before the accident. I want to....re-write the experience. Start all over. I think it will help me heal. What do you say?" Tora nodded his agreement. "I think that sounds like a great idea. Especially if we are goin' to do a repeat of what we did that evenin'....", he trailed off. Poppy blushed and Tora let out a loud laugh. If she wanted to make new memories to displace the old ones, he was going to do just that. Hell, it might just help him, too. 

To be continued.....


	13. Say Yes:  Part XIII         Forward Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and Tora go back to rewrite history!

Say Yes XIII

The drive the Regina's Peak was a silent one. Tora spared a few glances at Poppy from time to time in order to ensure she wasnt having any flash backs of the last time they made this journey or returned from it, at least. He sighed inwardly. If only he could erase that memory for her, he would go to the ends of time to do it. Hopefully this idea would help her to heal. Help the both of them heal. When they made the final turn into their special place, Tora glanced over at Poppy once again out of curiosity. 'Wonder what she's thinking,' he asked himself as he put the car in park. 

Poppy snapped out of her own thoughts when she felt the car stop. She looked over at Tora and couldn't help but smile. He was giving her those adorable puppy dog eyes that he never failed to give when he was either in trouble with her or concerned. Poppy's smile put Tora at ease. "Ya feelin' up to everythin', Sweetheart?", he asked softly. He continued watching her to gauge her reaction. Poppy reached over and grabbed hold of one of Tora's balled up fists. She bit her lip to stop a giggle from springing forth. She realized just how clearly she was able to read his moods even if his face revealed nothing. He was nervous. He always had a habit of balling up his fists when he was uncomfortable. "Tora, I'm fine. Really.", she said placing a hand on his thigh and gently squeezing. "The drive up here was so peaceful and......I just feel happy to be alive and get back to a sense of normal after all this time. I'm ready." 

Tora smiled at her and lifted the hand that rested on his thigh to kiss it. "I'd do anything for ya, Bobby. Go to the ends of the earth. Ya have no idea the magnitude of how I feel about ya." Poppy shook her head in disagreement as Tora's smile fell at her reaction. Poppy quickly spoke up at the sight of Tora's confused face. She couldn't help but stare for the briefest second as he spoke earlier. He was a gorgeous man and she felt she would never get tired at looking up into his eyes. Still holding his hand, Poppy said, "Tora, I know how much you love me. The way you look at me and the things you do for me says what you can't convey in words. The fact you stayed by my side even when I was all but a human vegetable for months shows me how much you care for me. When you surprise me with my favorite dessert, I know how thoughtful you can be. I feel the same exact way about you. I love you with all of my heart, and..... I'm just now realizing how much this sounds like wedding vows.", she finished with a playful slap to her forehead. Tora chuckled. "Yeah, Bobby. That was definitely a lot like a declaration of love. Jokes aside, I get what ya said. Thank ya. Thank ya for bein' in sync with me enough to know that I'm not the best with words, but ya still get the message. I'm more of a doer than a sayer." Poppy nodded emphatically in agreement. "But I promise", he continued, " I'm gonna get better , Bobby. You need to hear how fuckin' perfect ya are. How sexy. How good ya feel when I kiss ya....when I'm inside ya. Ya shared some of the most precious things in the world with me and I will spend the rest of my life tryin' to make ya feel as loved and cherished as ya deserve." 

Poppy felt the tears pooling under her eyes. "Oh, Tora", she squeaked out as they stared lost in love into each others eyes. Tora leaned forward and cupped her face with his large hand and kissed her lips sweetly. So soft and so gentle for a giant man. The sound of their hearts beating together created a song that they both wished would never end. When they pulled their faces away from each other, Poppy smiled brightly at the now blushing Tora. She didn't miss the massive bulge in his pants. "Now....how about we work on re-creating those memories?", Poppy purred seductively in his ear, hand now resting on his thigh. With a devilish grin and those obscene dimples on display he replied, "Fuck yes!" 

THE END!


End file.
